A new beginning
by no73
Summary: A year has passed and things have changed. Will it be possible to save their relationship or even their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Saturday 10th December 2016

He shifted nervously in his seat. The heat from the lights was making him uncomfortable and his tie was constricting his throat. He wouldn't be able to talk, so he tugged at his tie. He would pass out through lack of oxygen! As the panic began to build he felt the hand pat his knee and heard his mothers comforting voice.

"Shelly stop fidgeting, your tie is fine."

"I cant breath." he whispered.

"Know don't give me any of that nonsense." Mary Cooper shifted her gaze from the finely dressed dignitaries and focused her full attention on her son. "You have your speech, you have practised and know it without the words so there is no reason for any of this nonsense. You even had that pompous official from the university check it so I don't see why you are getting all worked up. Now Meemaw has promised she will record it for you so you can watch when we go home and I am sure all your little friends will be watching live, although why you didn't invite them I don't know."

Sheldon didn't answer. He patted the paper in his pocket for reassurance and sank back down onto his seat. He didn't want to think about home.

In the 12 months that had passed leading up to today's ceremony Sheldon felt as if he had been on some kind of out of control roller coaster ride. He had, if he were honest, never recovered from Amy. Maybe he understood a little more now than he did a year ago; but he would be lying if he didn't admit if only to himself that a large part of him wished it was her sat next to him now and not his mother. He knew Leonard and Penny would be at home in their apartment watching via the live video feed. He knew it was highly likely that Raj and Emily, Howard and Bernadette would have joined them. They had promised to call later too.

But Amy wouldn't be there.

He hadn't seen or spoken to her in just over a year. And today, at this moment, he knew he missed her as much as if it had happened yesterday. Sighing quietly he pushed thoughts of her aside and tuned in to the speaker who was describing his achievements. Pulling the paper from his inside pocket Sheldon glanced once more at Mary Cooper sat beside him as he stood then made his way to towards the stage.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Sheldon had shaken hands with so many people he had lost count. His mother had happily snapped pictures of him with his certificate, just as she had done when he had won his first prize for science aged 4; she had taken photos of every person in the room it seemed to Sheldon before she started taking pictures of the room, the food and even the waiting staff. Now however he saw her debating with a very confused looking official the wonders of God's world for making all this 'science mumbo jumbo' possible.

Hastily moving to her side before she had his award taken away in record breaking time Sheldon suggested they return to the hotel.

"But Shelly they are bringing out more of those fancy pastries." Mary sniffed gazing longingly at the extensive buffet table while her son tugged at her arm.

"Mother I have stood shaking hands for over 2 hours. I need to go to my room, get out of this suit and shower away goodness knows what kind of foreign germs I have been subjected too. Then I intend to order pizza from room service and watch the DVD of Star Trek that I brought with me specially for this occasion."

"Really Sheldon! We should go to a fine restaurant and celebrate. You need to call your friends. We promised we would call Meemaw too."

But Sheldon shrugged. "Lets just go back." he said quietly and sensing now was not the time to push him, Mary agreed.

73

He had done it. She had always known he would, they all had. It had merely been a matter of when. She wiped a tear that she felt rolling down her cheek and reached forward to switch of the live feed. She was due back in the lab soon anyway. She had volunteered for the weekend shift to avoid her empty apartment and the constant ringing of the phone as their friends called to check how she was doing. She knew Penny would be concerned, they all would, and she was grateful but she really didn't want to talk to any of them today.

"Dr Fowler?" The young voice broke her train of thought and Amy stood and turned, smiling stiffly at the young face peering cautiously round the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you asked to be informed when the last lot of data had been input. Its done."

"OK thank you." Amy's smiled, more genuine this time, as she followed the intern out of her office into the main lab. She had wasted enough time thinking about Sheldon today. Now she had work to do.

73

"She is not answering." Penny frowned. She was sat on her sofa next to Bernadette, both woman relaxed and sipping wine.

"Did she say she was going to watch?" Bernadette asked.

"We never spoke about it." Penny admitted. "In fact if I ever mention Sheldon, even in passing, she changes the subject or says she has to go. But I was sure she would watch and I just wanted to check she was OK."

Bernie nodded and said "Howard tried calling her the other day. He heard Neil Diamond was playing in New York and thought Amy might want to go with him. But he only got her voice mail and she didn't call him back."

"I don't understand. It didn't have to be like this. If only she had sat down and listened." Penny sighed.

"Maybe she thought she had done that for long enough." Bernie pointed out gently, "I mean being the girlfriend of Sheldon Cooper couldn't have been easy and lets face it he did turn stalker on her when she broke it off. If it had been me, well I think I would have moved away too."

"But she loved him! I don't care what she says, I know she is as devastated as he is. Now when we talk she is like a stranger. All she does is update me on her latest monkey experiment half the time I don't understand anyway then she is gone. I thought she just needed time but its been over a year and if a Nobel doesn't bring her back nothing will."

Nodding sadly Bernadette sipped her drink. "I guess we just need to be here for Sheldon when he gets home. Although now he has achieved so much Howie thinks Sheldon may go crazy, he wont have work to focus on and maybe what has happened will finally hit him."

"Yeah Leonard thinks the same. He spoke to Sheldon's mother before they left and she said she is going to take Sheldon back home with her for a while. She said if he spends time with Meemaw it might help."

"Lets hope so!" Bernadette agreed. Soon conversation returned to their husbands and their latest crazy idea.

"I was hoping if Amy agreed to go to that concert with Howie it would distract him a little. But now he is sulking because I wont go a determined to get Stuart out of the house by Christmas too."

"But that's only a few weeks."

"I know! Frankly having Stuart there is a comfort, he is tidier than Howard and he is a good cook too, sometimes I can see why Mrs Wolowitz let him stay."

"Just don't let Howard hear you say that!" Penny grinned. The sound of the men returning though soon had both women hiding their grins as they pretended to be just a little interested in whatever latest purchase the men had brought home.

"Hey, have fun?" Penny grinned standing to kiss Leonard as she passed him to get some more glasses and another bottle of wine.

"Not really." Leonard slumped down in the chair. "We called Sheldon."

"What's wrong? He is OK isn't he? I thought he would have been bursting with pride."

"Yeah that's what we thought." Howard agreed "but he was, well, quiet. He said he was just tired and that he was happy but he just sounded sad."

"Did you speak to Mary?"

"Yes. She seemed worried too. She said he had been nervous but not enough to cause concern. She said he had even stayed 2 hours into the reception before leaving and had shaken hands with all the right people. But now he was curled up in his room watching Star Trek having ordered in pizza and wouldn't even ring his Meemaw."

"Wow." Penny frowned. "Lets hope a trip to Texas will sort him out."

73

He lay on his bed and listened to his mother talking. He knew they were talking about him. He knew they were worried. But right now he didn't want sympathetic looks or well meaning advise. He wanted the comfort of familiar food, a show he loved and to be able to relax and forget, just for a while, all that had happened. As he heard his mother say goodbye to his friends and her footsteps approaching he knew he wasn't going to be offered that luxury though.

"Shelly, I was just telling Leonard that it will be good for you to come home to Texas with me, Meemaw is so looking -"

"Mother we have discussed this, I have work still to do."

"But I promised Meemaw. She wants to congratulate you in person not just a phone call or card. And she was planning to cook all your favourite foods. I even spoke to the university."

"What? When? I don't need my mother calling my boss I -"

"Now now, before you get all agitated it was them that called me. They wanted to check flight times and hotel arrangements; but when we were talking I suggested tagging a couple of weeks onto the trip so you could share your good news with the folks at home. They seemed to think it was a good idea."

"Humph," Sheldon grumbled under his breath but the thought of Meemaw's cooking was appealing.

Mary sensing his weakness for his grandmothers food continued, "Meemaw said if you had requests to send her a text message. She is loving the new phone Missy got her and is online more than the youngsters in town! She says it is only for recipes but I heard her talking to a friend of hers about a score on game, it seems the senior centre have a tournament going and Meemaw is determined to win."

Sheldon smiled, his first genuine smile in a long time, as he pictured his grandmother beating her friends. "OK." He said nodding. "But no parties, no large family gathering and no church!"

"But-"

"No. Those are my conditions."

Nodding, knowing it may only be a small victory but a victory none the less Mary left her son to his programme.

73

Amy stared at her phone. She had finished in the lab, staying until everyone else had gone, not wanting to return to her empty apartment. For the past 12 minutes she had been looking at the message she had typed on the spur of the moment and was now trying to decide whether to hit delete or send.

 **Hi Sheldon. I saw your ceremony today. Congratulations! It was well deserved. AFF**.

If she sent it what would he think? He had look well, good even. He had been composed and articulate and as she had watched him she felt her stomach knot. She had always thought it would be her sat next to him, leading the applause. She had caught a glimpse of Sheldon's mother in the audience though and a small part of her had been pleased. She knew she shouldn't care, it was her that had left after all, but she couldn't deny she was relieved not to see some pretty girl on his arm. Deciding she would think about it overnight Amy put her phone in her bag and grabbing her coat made her way home.

73

A/N: Just a quick note purely to say a HUGE 'thank you' to hazelra7 for all her help and encouragement. If it was not for her this story would not have seen the light of day. A x


	2. Chapter 2

He had been woken by revelers returning to their rooms; laughing, joking and banging doors. Now laying in the darkness Sheldon let his mind wander. He had kept a tight rein on his emotions for the past 12 months but now, with the ceremony over, he felt the despair creeping back. If only she had listened that last time he had been to visit her…

 _June 2015._

 _He banged on her door for the 15th time, he knew she was in there and he knew she was angry._

 _OK maybe going to her office every day with flowers had been a mistake, but surely she would see he was sorry for the things he had said and wanted to make peace._

 _And yes maybe leaving work early so he could follow her home had been a little over protective, although he still thought Penny and Bernadette were wrong to call him a stalker; he was concerned that's all._

 _But today was different. He had news. He had made sure he had stayed away this past week, well far enough away that she couldn't see him at least. He needed to see her now though, and she wouldn't answer the door._

 _"Amy please!" He called, his ear pressed against the wood trying to detect where exactly she was in the apartment. "I have news. Big news!"_

 _Nothing._

 _He sunk down, his back resting against the door frame. He couldn't tell her through the door it was too important. He couldn't email or call; she had changed her numbers and email address._

 _He stayed sitting on the floor for over an hour. He could hear Amy inside, talking on the phone to Penny, playing her harp, cooking her dinner. It was only when the shaft of light under the door went out did he realise she had gone to bed and had no intention of talking to him at all that evening._

 _Making his way slowly to the building entrance Sheldon was not surprised to see Leonard waiting in his car._

 _"Come on buddy, get in."_

 _"She told you to come get me." His voice resigned to the facts before him._

 _"No, she told Penny you were outside her door banging and wouldn't leave."_

 _"I needed to talk to her Leonard. She won't listen."_

 _"Sheldon you have tried saying sorry I know. But telling a woman she is getting old and her eggs will soon be useless and you are her only hope is well pretty tactless even for you."_

 _"It came out wrong." He snapped defensively. "Leonard I really need to talk to her."_

 _"She doesn't want to hear it Sheldon, at least not tonight. Give her a little space. She is hardy likely to miss your 'unique charm' if you are constantly there hounding her."_

 _"You think she will miss me if I leave her alone?"_

 _"Maybe buddy, maybe."_

 _Nodding slowly Sheldon sunk back and closed his eyes. "I wanted to tell her first."_

 _"Tell her what? "Leonard asked curiously, realising Sheldon wasn't talking about just apologising now._

 _"Nothing. It doesn't matter."_

 _Shrugging Leonard drove the rest of the way home in silence. Sheldon went straight to his room and closed the door. Letting Penny know they were back Leonard sat in his chair with a sigh. He was worried about Sheldon. Amy breaking up had been hard on him. It was as if her taking that step back had finally shown Sheldon just how important she was to him and in his desperate bid to keep her close he had only succeeded in driving her further away. Fully expecting to return home from work to an apartment full of cats the next day Leonard called Mary Cooper._

 _In his room Sheldon pulled out his journal. If he couldn't tell Amy he wouldn't tell anyone. The only record of the news he had received would be documented for his journal alone._

73

"Shelly? Shelly are you awake?" The banging on his bedroom door forced Sheldon back into the present and climbing out of bed he moved to let his mother in.

"Morning sugar." Mary reached up to kiss her sons cheek. "I have been talking to Missy and she said she can meet us at the airport. Now all of yesterday's hoopla is over though I thought we could spend our last few hours doing a little sight-seeing."

"I have to pack." Sheldon said quietly, not sure he had the energy for a tour of every church Mary had been able to scout out from the many tourist guides she had brought with her.

"But Shelly you have seen nothing of the area, why I heard there was a quaint little chapel not far from here where we could go watch nuns sing."

Rolling his eyes out of sight of his mother Sheldon replied as calmly as he could, "You go. I will finish my packing and then maybe meet you for lunch before we go to the airport."

Waiting until his mother had left Sheldon reached for his phone. He hit the button for Caltech but was greeted by the answer machine. Realising he had not factored in the time difference Sheldon threw the phone onto the bed. Showering and changing he returned to the bedroom and began to pack. He needed to go back to work. It was this morning's reminiscing they made him realise just how much work had saved him. Now, if he had to go back to Texas it would mean questions.

He knew they meant well, like his friends. But he couldn't avoid Meemaw like he could Leonard; he could not fool Missy as he did Penny and he sure as shooting couldn't use defensive insults on his mother as he had done to Amy.

Why had he not just been honest?

This one question had circled his brain for the past year. Why had he not just told her he loved her and given her the time she needed.

Now he would have to tell Meemaw she could have back the ring she had saved for him. It was in his case ready as he had anticipated this move by his mother. Also he had not wanted to leave it unattended in the apartment. If Penny had found it then the questions would have taken a whole new turn and he wasn't ready to face those yet. No, he needed to convince Gablehauser that it was in everyone's best interests for him to return to work straight away. He could continue his research, move forward. All his clothes now stowed in his case Sheldon moved it to the door and, ensuring he had his room key, went off in search of breakfast. While his mother was safely touring the religious hot-spots of the city Sheldon decided he would pay a quick visit to the science and technology museum. He had visited the Nobel museum on his arrival and had already purchased gifts for Leonard, Howard and Raj. He was pretty sure he would not find a suitable gift for Penny in any museum he cared to visit anyway so he would let his mother pick her something out at the airport. Satisfied his plan would at least kill the time until he met his mother Sheldon made his way slowly out of the hotel.

73

"Ames hi, it's only me. Bernie and I are going for lunch as the men are paint balling. You wanna join us and Skype lunch date?"

"Hi bestie. I don't know, I'm actually kind of busy and -"

"Come on Amy. We haven't spoken with you properly in weeks."

"Yes well in case you hadn't noticed I live in New York at the moment so it kind of makes it hard to arrange girl's nights!"

"Skype us! Come on, just for a little while. Please!" Bernie pleaded in the background.

Knowing she was not going to be able to come up with a convincing argument to put her friends off Amy agreed. Bargaining a 20 minute conversation Amy settled herself on the sofa and pulled the laptop onto her lap. She knew from this angle all her friends would see is her head, shoulders and the back of the sofa.

What they wouldn't see is the near empty apartment and boxes of her unpacked belongings.

Smiling as the 2 excited faces of her friends appeared on the screen before her Amy waved. "Hi!"

"Hey Ames, look at you in your fancy New York pad, will you give us a tour?" Penny grinned looking at Amy expectantly

"Oh, next time." Amy smiled with a grin she hoped was convincing, "when I have more time I'll give you the grand tour but for now just fill me in on what you guys have been up too."

She sat back with a smile as between them Penny and Bernadette described the goings on back in Pasadena. How Raj and Emily seemed to be getting serious with Emily now a regular at Tuesday evening dinners at the cheesecake factory.

"So Howie said he text you. Do you not fancy dating my husband for the evening?" Bernie grinned.

Amy smiled. "Sorry, I should have replied. I am not sure I will be in New York then."

"What? Why not? I thought your job was going well." Penny frowned.

"Well my study finishes soon. I don't know where I will be."

"Amy come home. It's not the same here without you."

"Maybe." Amy said reluctant to let her friends know just how desperately she wished she was there with them now. "I don't know."

"Look Ames if it's Sheldon, he is different now. Calmer."

"Yes well now he has achieved what he dreamed of I am sure he won't have time to worry about me any more anyway, but it doesn't change how I feel about him."

"And how do you feel?" Penny asked gently a little surprised Amy was even willing to mention Sheldon's name seeing as she had avoided it so carefully in the past.

Amy shrugged.

"You watched didn't you?" Bernadette probed. Realising seeing Sheldon receive his award could have affected Amy and could be the cause of her sudden willingness to talk.

"Yes I saw it. He looked good. Well. And I am pleased for him. I know how he dreamed of that prize. But if I come back now I feel I will be moving backwards."

"So make changes, move apartments or jobs or something, but don't let something that happened in the past keep you away, please Amy. We miss you. We all do."

Nodding, moved by the pleas of her friends Amy promised to think about it before she said goodbye and closed her laptop. Looking round she knew it was only a matter of time until she went home. And LA was home. She had done well in her research here sure but she didn't socialise, had made no friends and spent any free time she was not working with her nose buried in a book while she tried desperately not to think about what could have been. Sighing she went to make herself some tea. Yes she would go back. But when she did things would be different.

73

"And she said she might be coming home? Howard asked

Yes. But she said it felt like she was going backwards. I think she is scared.

Of Sheldon? Surely she knows he would never ever hurt her, sure he is crazy but not like that.

He did stalk her! Raj pointed out.

No he didn't Leonard snapped. Not really he just wanted her to listen. I get why she didn't want too, I know he handled things badly.

Badly! Leonard he had her hanging off his every word for years. She would defend him when no-one else would, put up with every one of his stupid demands and what did she get in return, a few chaste kisses and a night on the floor under a blanket fort. Hardly from here to eternity! Then when she asked for a little time to consider what she wanted from her life he goes into psycho mode and won't leave her alone.

Leonard sighed. So many of the points Bernadette made were indisputable yet Leonard knew Sheldon had seriously never intended hurting Amy. Maybe if she comes back it means she is ready to talk to him again.

Well if she is he had better have a better method of handling it than he did before! Penny's fierce tone and defensive body language told Leonard this could be a bumpy ride for everyone!

73

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing Ch 1! It is so good to hear how people view the characters, from wanting Sheldon to date someone else to Amy being self absorbed. I love to hear how people think and it makes writing so much more fun.**

 **I will try to update once a week, I have the first few chapters done already. Looking forward to hearing what you think of ch2!**

 **A x**


	3. Chapter 3

He had been home 3 days and he felt like he was going crazy. Between his mother bringing a parade of friends round to see her prize winning son, and Meemaw shoving food in his mouth every time he opened it, Sheldon felt like a day locked in the laser lab with Kripke would be a breeze in comparison.

Missy had tried to help him escape the maternal attention by taking him out to dinner yesterday evening; but her trying to 'fix him up' with each and every one of her scantily clad friends was not any kind of rescue he needed. Now he was sat in his old childhood hiding spot, up the tall tree at the end of his grandmothers backyard wishing he was at home.

"Sheldon! Dinners ready."

His grandmothers voice, usually the one thing guaranteed to calm him, made him groan. Slowly lowering himself to the ground he made his way into the house. He knew tonight's dinner conversation would revolve around Amy. This morning he had given Meemaw back the ring. He hadn't spoken or explained; he just gave her the box and left. She had watched him go and had left him alone all day, but now the smell of fried chicken and his favourite apple pie told him she meant business. Entering the dining room he was a little surprised not to see Mary, Missy and George there too ready to ambush him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Out. We need to talk and I figured I had more chance of getting the truth out of you without an audience."

"I don't want to talk about Amy." Sheldon stated firmly.

Meemaw watched him without saying a word.

After several long seconds and unable to take her unblinking gaze and the silence any longer he blurted out. "I messed up Meemaw. I messed up and she left and it was my fault."

"So apologise boy, you know how it works."

"Well I tried that, kinda. But I made it worse. Now she has gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She moved to New York, she had to leave not only the state but right to the other side of the country to avoid me. Now none of it matters."

The emotions he had been bottling up began to pour out of him.

"Meemaw I didn't even ask her."

"Ask her what moon-pie?" Meemaw questioned gently seeing her grandson begin to uncoil from the tight knot of emotions he had been carrying around with him since he arrived.

"To marry me, I didn't ask her. She wanted a break and I panicked. Then it all went wrong. I heard my work had been submitted but she wouldn't listen. I couldn't tell her and I wanted to be happy but I couldn't, then she got annoyed and left." The words left him in a rush his normal controlled manner absent as he tried desperately to explain.

"Sheldon slow down. Why did Amy get annoyed?"

"Because I kept following her. I didn't want her to go."

"To New York?"

"No to go… leave me. But she said she needed time. 11 hours wasn't enough evidently, so I checked every 12 hours but she said I was making it worse. I tried to say sorry, I bought her flowers like I have seen Howard do for Bernadette when she is mad at him. Every day I bought a bunch of flowers and I took them to her office but she got mad at that too."

"So she didn't know you were going to propose?"

Sheldon shook his head no.

"And you didn't tell your friends? Leonard? Penny?"

Sheldon snorted, "No if I had told Penny Amy would know. No I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to do it right. Amy likes romance. I wanted it to be romantic like one of those soppy novel she is always reading. Then when I heard my work had been submitted I wanted to thank her for being there with me, I didn't want the two things confused.

She helped me Meemaw. She pushed me and was honest with me and she believed in me. But I couldn't tell her because she wouldn't answer the door. I banged and banged. Then Leonard came and took me home and the next thing I knew she moved to New York."

"Have you spoken to her since?"

"No." Sheldon whispered sniffing back the tears that were now falling. "I wanted her there Meemaw. In Stockholm. She should have been there. And she wasn't and it wasn't right. We had spoken about it. How it would be. How she would sit at the front and clap, how she would hand me wipes and purell when the hand shaking got too much. But she wasn't there and its all wrong."

Getting up and running from the room Sheldon left his grandmother alone staring after him with a look of deep concern on her face.

73

After finishing her chat with her friends and completing the work she needed to do Amy sat on the sofa and replayed the earlier conversation over in her head. She had told Penny and Bernie going back would feel wrong, but maybe she had been mistaken. Being _here_ felt wrong and going back would mean girls nights and dinners with friends. She had alienated herself and the only one who had suffered was her. She knew the only thing holding her back was Sheldon. Having finally admitted this out loud maybe the time was right to admit some other things too.

She had left because she felt out of control. She had thought out of every person in her life Sheldon was the one person who understood her more than any other. They had both shared the experience of an upbringing feeling isolated from their peers and family too.

She had stood by him as he debated which career path he wanted to pursue, and comforted him when things at work had not always gone as he planned.

She had quite literally bathed his wounds and been a shoulder to lean on; yet in the one moment she felt the need for a little space he had not listened. He of all people she had thought would understand the sometimes overpowering pressure of work and family; yet he had not even considered this when he added a whole new pressure of his own.

There would have been a time she would have been more than flattered at his desperation to keep her near, yet like the time she had arrived to work at Caltech Sheldon had to overreact. Had to put his needs before hers turning what had been an issue solely of her own peace of mind and path in life into an issue where everything about their relationship suddenly felt very one sided and wrong and she just needed space.

When she had first told Penny she was leaving Penny had offered to go sort Sheldon out, her threats of physical violence didn't offer Amy any comfort nor did the threat to lock them in a room to sort themselves out. Amy had just needed space.

But she had had a year of space. A year of exactly what she thought she wanted. A year where her job was her focus, people paying her full attention and giving her full credit. She had been rewarded by job offers all over the country and pay increases and promotion, but none of it mattered. Her year of space had just made her realise what she wanted was exactly what she had left behind.

But Sheldon was there.

She had not sent the text message congratulating him, but she had not deleted it either. As confused as she was about returning home the one thing she did know was she could not go back to how things were between them.

73

Mary Cooper arrived home late afternoon. She figured she had given her mother enough time to talk to Sheldon and not having heard anything she walked into the house expecting to see them sat chatting in the kitchen. When she had checked the kitchen and the living area and found both empty she went upstairs. That empty too she wondered if they had gone into town. It was only as she was boiling some water for tea that she noticed a pair of legs dangling out of the tree at the far end of the yard.

Sheldon was in his hiding spot. A sure sign any talks had not gone well she wondered once more where her mother was. Abandoning her half made tea Mary went out into the garden expecting her mother to be tending the flowers she was so proud of, but seeing no sign she called up to her son.

"Hey Shelly. Where's Meemaw?"

"At her senior centre." Came the disembodied reply.

"You have a nice catch up?" Mary continued cautiously.

"No!" The reply was underlined by Sheldon curling his legs higher up into the tree retreating out of sight.

"I'm making tea, you want some?" Mary cajoled.

"No thank you. "

Sighing Mary returned to the house and wondered what had occurred to make Sheldon withdraw even further into himself. Knowing she could not talk to him when he was like this, but also wanting to know what had caused this event, Mary abandoned her tea and went back to her car. It would be better talking at the senior centre anyway. With Sheldon's hearing so acute they could never have a private conversation at home anyway.

On arriving at the senior centre Mary walked towards the games room. Her mothers recent obsession with gaming reminded her of her son and the similarity made her smile. The smile soon vanished though when she realised her mother was not there.

"Mrs Cooper, hello. Is everything OK? You look confused."

"Hello Billy." Mary smiled at one of the volunteer workers. "I was looking for my mother I thought she was here."

"Oh she is. She is on the computer." Pointing, Billy indicated the room which housed a bank of PC's and Mary saw her mother seated at the computer furthest from any distractions.

"Thanks Billy." she smiled and entering the room pulled up a chair. "Hey mom!"

Jumping slightly at the unexpected interruption she turned, "Hi Mary. I take it you have been home."

Nodding Mary asked "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He started to talk, but got incredibly upset. Amy has gone. Moved to New York and broken all contact."

"Oh my! No wonder he is upset."

"It happened a year ago Mary. He has been bottling this up for a year."

"But surely his friends knew? Leonard, Penny? Why have they not said anything?"

"I have no idea," Meemaw practically growled "and that is what I intend to find out."

Focusing for the first time on what her mother was actually doing she saw her email account open.

"You are messaging them?"

"Oh yes. Each and every one of them. Amy too. I intend to find out exactly what has been going on for the past 12 months."

"I'll go get us some tea." Mary muttered as she watched her mother type furiously.

It was as the kettle boiled she began to process what her mother was actually doing or trying to do. Returning with two steaming mugs she asked, "mom, how exactly do you propose to get the email addresses of all Sheldon's friends. I am sure he will not volunteer them readily."

Meemaw sniggered, "That boy thinks he is so clever. He has had the same password for his email account and gaming accounts since he had his first computer."

"He has?"

"Yes, and _**'I'm batman**_ ' no spaces is hardly difficult to crack is it!" Meemaw chuckled. "That boy thinks he is so smart!"

Finally finished her typing she turned once more to face her daughter. "Now all we have to do is wait!"

73

 **A/N: I am so sorry this was not posted last week, it was all ready to go then I was unable to access fan fiction! On the plus side it means the next chapter is almost ready so gap will hopefully be short.**

 **Can I just thank everybody who messaged or reviewed. I am sorry I was not able to get back to so many of you before the system broke. A x**


	4. Chapter 4

Raj placed his tray on the table next to Howard's and looking at his 2 friends announced. "I think we have a problem."

"You got one too?" Howard asked without even looking at his friend.

"Excuse me?"

"I take it the problem you are referring too is an email similar to the ones we received; from Sheldon's beloved Meemaw? Who, if her tone is anything to go by, is even more crazy than her grandson!" Howard looked up from his bacon cheeseburger to confirm he was right.

Raj nodded. "Yes! Exactly! And you say she is crazy but her threat to tell my parents of the various women I have been dating seemed real enough. I cant believe Sheldon told her!"

" Raj your parents know all about the women you have been dating." Leonard pointed out unsure why his friend was suddenly so concerned.

" Yes but they think it is purely platonic, cinema trips and goodnight kisses on the cheek. It was part of my new allowance conditions, no sowing wild oats with American floozies. If they find out I have been lying all these years…"

"Well she threatened to tell my rabbi about my weekly cheesecake factory bacon burgers and but I agree with Raj," he looked seriously at Leonard "I think she may be serious."

"OK, so even if she is what is the problem? We have done nothing wrong. It is not our fault Amy dumped Sheldon and he was fine once she left. Look he even won a Nobel! He has hardly suffered!"

"Yes well we all know the work that won that prize happened when Amy was well and truly by his side pandering to his every crazy whim. And since he has returned to Texas he has evidently declined to the point that makes the cat incident look casual."

" I am not sure exactly what we are supposed to do about it." Raj moaned.

" Well I guess all we can do is reply telling her how he was here and suggest he comes back to work where he may find comfort?" Leonard knew even as he uttered the words they could come back to haunt him, but he really had no idea what else they could do. Sure Sheldon had been more insular after Amy left but he had been working hard and had the results to show for it. "Penny did said Amy is thinking of coming home soon. Do you think we should warn Sheldon?"

" Well maybe wait to see if he returns." Howard said, "if he is not good at the moment and his mother is on his case then maybe it really is the best for him to come back here before we break that piece of news."

73

Amy stared at the email in total shock. The first thought that rushed through her mind was how on earth Sheldon's grandmother had got hold of her email. The second was confusion. Surely the questions Meemaw was asking her Sheldon would be able to answer if he were staying in Texas as she stated. Maybe something had happened to him. Panicking Amy picked up the phone and dialled Penny's number.

"Penny hey it's Amy. Is Sheldon OK?"

"Amy hi, err yes as far as I know." Penny answered cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have just received an email from his Meemaw asking me all sorts of very strange and frankly quite personal questions!"

"Oh you got one too."

"She emailed you?" Amy asked stunned by this piece of information. "Why would she want to know if you had failed to fulfil all Sheldon's physical needs?"

Penny snorted trying to disguise her laugh. "Oh boy you will have fun answering that!" She sniggered. "No Amy she did not ask me such personal questions. She wanted to know from me why I had let the two of you split up. It seems she is holding your group of friends responsible for your entire relationship."

"But that's ludicrous!" Amy muttered "Surely she knows Sheldon does what Sheldon wants."

"Well evidently her precious Moonpie is suffering and it is our fault."

"Does Sheldon know do you think? That she has messaged us I mean." Amy had initially thought Meemaw was acting on Sheldon's instruction, knowing he did not like confrontation himself, but hearing each member of their group had received a message made Amy doubt this theory.

"How else would she have got our email addresses?" Penny had just assumed Sheldon had shifted all responsibility to others rather than accept any wrong doing himself so had not given Amy's suggestion any thought until now.

"Well I guess she could have tricked them out of him, or in the case of myself, Raj, Howard and Leonard obtained them through the university."

"Or she hacked his account." Penny laughed. "I mean I have been using their Wi-Fi for years he is not exactly original with passwords."

Considering this Amy nodded to herself. "She must be worried though, I mean to message strangers like that."

"Amy I wish you would come home. Maybe if you both came back things could return to normal."

Amy sighed. "That's just the thing Penny I don't want things to go back to how they were before."

73

It was getting dark. Sheldon had been watching out for his mother's car. He was hungry now having skipped lunch. Climbing carefully out of the tree he made his way into the kitchen. Knowing his grandmothers habits of old he checked the fridge and found the wrapped chicken from lunch and a bowl of coleslaw. Helping himself to a generous portion Sheldon sat himself down at the table. It was strange being in the house alone. Even growing up it had always seemed busy children and adults all vying for attention. Voices shouting to be heard. Now the peace made him uneasy.

Rinsing his plate and putting it away Sheldon went into the study where Meemaw kept her computer. Maybe he would see what game she was playing and see if he could help her at all. Seeing the laptop open he settled down and prepared to thrash any pensioner beating his beloved grandmother but his plan was quickly forgotten when moving his finger over the mouse pad he saw, not a game page or even a familiar website, but his own email account. Quickly opening the sent folder his eyes widened in horror as he took in the evidence of his family's interference.

Standing suddenly he began pacing. How dare they! He was a grown man; he did not need his mother and grandmother interfering. He did not need them talking to his friends.

It was as he paced the room for the fifth time the front door opened and his mother appeared, "Oh good you are here, Meemaw wanted to know if you wanted to come go get dinner with us."

"No I don't but what I do want is an explanation!" Pointing at the laptop he continued "Was this you?"

"Err…" Mary blustered" No, but Shelly-"

"'But Shelly' nothing." Storming passed his mother he found Meemaw sat in the car, her smile at his appearance soon turned to a wince as he pulled the door open and said "Why? Why did you have to interfere? This is exactly why I dint tell you sooner."

Nodding Meemaw climbed out of the car. She saw Mary waiting, watching; and linking arms with her grandson she said "We are worried Moonpie. Today you were so upset. I have never seen you like that before;" she guided him slowly toward the porch chair and setting herself down waited for him to join her. "Sheldon when you were little you had no friends but you had science. Now you tell us you have good friends yet it seems none of them cared enough to help you when you were in trouble so it made me wonder if these were really friends or just scientist hanging on your coattails hoping some of your success will rub off on them."

Sheldon snorted. "Meemaw Penny is a sales rep who wants to be an actress, Bernadette, Raj and Leonard may be scientists but they are hardly in my league and any success I have is of no reflection on any of them. Howard is a mere engineer with a little space adventure that he builds up to give himself a feeling of importance. They do not care about my work but they have cared for me. Penny looks after me when I am sick, Leonard, Howard and Raj share similar interests in comic books, movies and paint balling; they choose to spend their free time in my company and share these interests. So you going to them accusing them of not caring for me is unfair." Sheldon sighed. "When I was small I was lonely Meemaw now I have friends."

"But Moonpie you are not happy."

"No, I am not happy but I told you earlier it is my fault I messed up."

"You can't hide out here forever you know." Meemaw said gently.

"I know." Looking at his grandmother seriously he asked "How did you break in to my email account?"

Meemaw grinned. "Sheldon you have had that password since you were a little boy!"

"Yes well maybe the next one won't be so easy to break!" he muttered standing to re-enter the house.

"As long as you don't make it 'I am the flash' you should be fine!" Meemaw chuckled and seeing him stiffen and almost stumble her laughter grew. "Why don't you make it something no-one would guess from you." She suggested helpfully

"Something like 'my Meemaw is a fraud!'" Sheldon muttered as he rushed to re-enter the house and escape her laughter. He had thought seeing Meemaw would help, he had thought she would cook for him and tell him he was right and that Amy would soon come to her senses and be back, begging him to return.

Instead she had question his friends and laughed at him.

Slamming into his bedroom he lay of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had a Nobel. Things were meant to be different yet here he was hiding in his room and nothing had changed.

73

Amy stared at her keyboard. She had tried drafting a reply to Sheldon's grandmother but it felt silly. She was not a child and resented being treated like one. And she simply refused to answer questions on the more intimate side of her relationship with anyone. Not that there was anything to tell a little voice in her head reminded her. She could not believe Sheldon had OKed it for his grandmother to contact his friends so she had to assume he was unaware of this latest development, but maybe if Sheldon really was having trouble coping she should explain her side of the story and maybe between them Mary and Meemaw could help Sheldon see why she was upset.

Hitting send Amy quickly shut down her laptop. Grabbing her jacket she headed out the door. An evening with her friends what was she needed and she needed to make sure that happened soon.

It was 2 hours later Amy returned to her apartment. She took the plane tickets out of her bag. She was going home! Sending Penny a text telling her the latest news Amy smiled at her friend's excited reply. Sitting on the sofa Amy set about looking for somewhere to live once she got back. She had loved her old apartment but wanted a new start. This went for work too and she knew she would have to seriously consider her career once more. But regardless of these problems Amy was excited. She was going home and it felt right.

73

 **A/N: Thanks once again for all the lovely messages and reviews. So Amy is going home! First however she has an email to answer ;-)**

 **Ax**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheldon we need to talk."

Looking up to find both his mother and Meemaw staring at him he frowned. Things had settled down the past few days. He had even begun exchanging text messages with Leonard, Howard and Raj; all of whom were keen for him to return home it seemed.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"I received a reply from Amy." Meemaw said gently sitting on the edge of Sheldon's bed watching his face closely for a reaction.

"Amy? You emailed Amy too?" Breathing heavily Sheldon said "But why would you do that? I told you we were over. My friends are one thing, still not acceptable but still…"

"Sheldon, Amy is going back to LA." Mary interrupted hoping the announcement would break through his rant and focus his attention.

"She is? Why?" Sheldon stared hard at his mother hardly daring to breath.

"I don't know son. She did say that the reason you were unable to explain why she needed time to us is that you never asked her. She seemed a little defensive if you ask me!" Mary sniffed.

"Well what is important is she is going home so you have time now to sort out your problems with her." Meemaw interupted throwing a reproving glare at her daughter.

"She said she wanted to talk, sort things out?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"Well no; but she is going back so I am sure that means she is ready."

"Sheldon, why did you not ask Amy why she needed time?" Meemaw asked curiously.

"Because I thought she meant that evening, that she needed an evening to herself. You know she would lock herself in her bathroom like you women do, with wine and bubble bath and such nonsense. Amy has developed these strange habits more and more in the years I have known her thanks to Penny and Bernadette. When she said 11 hours was not enough I consulted my calendar and figured she was having a bad month with her menzies. So I increased my contact time to every 12 hours. When a week passed with me communicating every 12 hours and she still showed no sign of mellowing I asked her if she thought she should visit a Dr. But each of my helpful suggestions just seemed to anger her more."

Mary and his grandmother seemed to be as shocked by Amy's behaviour as he himself had been Sheldon noted when he saw their open mouths. "I know! It is unfathomable isnt it. But when flowers didn't work and evening visits with new suggestions only resulted in complaints from the neighbours, Leonard told me I should let her come to me. So I stayed home and only sent her messages via my daily vlog. But then she moved. She didn't tell me she had even been considering it. In fact I only found out she had moved at all when the new resident sent the flowers back."

"Shelly, honey, do you think maybe your suggestions and advise may possibly have upset Amy? Added to the problem?"

"Well yes! Obviously they did or she wouldn't have left; but I still fail to see why."

"Moonpie a woman likes a man to ask how she is especially if there is a problem."

"But how was I to know there was a problem if she didn't tell me?"

"Well, maybe if her asking for space was an unusual event that was when you needed to ask her." Meemaw pointed out gently, knowing this reading of emotions had always been hard for Sheldon but knowing also this was a point he needed to learn and fast.

"If I asked if everything was OK after every unusual event I would be forever asking!" Sheldon snorted.

"Have you ever asked her?" Meemaw asked almost scared of the answer she was about to receive.

"Yes of course. When she ran out of the room when we were playing dungeons and dragons I went after her. Well Penny threatened to throw my dice out of the window if I refused. And when she did not answer any of my attempts to contact her when Penny and Bernadette had upset her I got Leonard to take me to her apartment..." Sheldon thought for other examples. "I guess when she got mad on Valentine's Day then we spoke about it too."

"And on these occasions did it help, talking about it?"

Sheldon thought carefully. "It just lead to overly familiar displays of affection, cuddling, some suggestive game play that makes me blush even thinking about it, and some kissing which led to a change in the relationship agreement and quite frankly forced me to face intimacy issues I thought I would never have to deal with."

"And did any of these occasions make things worse between the two of you?" Meemaw asked trying to hide the grin his words invoked, secretly pleased Amy had obviously got through to sheldon in a way noone else had.

"Well no, uncomfortably closer if anything." Sheldon muttered.

"So it was a good thing!"

"Well…. Look I did not want Amy to leave!" Sheldon stated fully defensive now. "I intended to propose remember."

"That may be true but you didn't; and you also chose not to tell anyone. So maybe Sheldon you didn't really want it at all. When you just described getting closer with Amy you called in forced. Maybe Amy was right to leave."

Sheldon blinked at the two women staring at him. "You think Amy was right to leave me?"

Meemaw patted his knee. "Maybe Sheldon you need to think about what Amy might need instead of just your needs. Then you can decide if you think you can offer her those things."

Standing to leave Meemaw added "If she is back Sheldon you could always just stay friends."

73

Mary waited until they were back in the kitchen before she tapped Meemaw's shoulder and pointed to the door. Hustling the older woman out she waited until they were well clear of the building before she hissed "What was that about. Why did you suggest he would be better off without Amy?"

"Maybe he will. Or more precisely maybe she will. Mary that message from her was so full of hurt. You know what Shelly is like, he is demanding and wilful. I love the boy so much but even I am not blind to the fact we all thought it was a miracle he made one friend let alone so many. And you yourself admitted you never thought you would see the day he met a woman he could settle down with."

"Exactly, and he did! So why are you determined to split them up?"

"I don't want to split them up I want them to at least remain friends. Look I didn't tell Sheldon but I invited Amy here. Maybe if we can talk to her in person we can get a better idea of how things really are."

"I think he will notice if Amy suddenly appears."

"Yes well we don't know she will yet. And if she does agree I think we should make sure he is not here." Holding up her hand as she saw her daughter about to protest Meemaw continued. "We both know Amy has changed Sheldon and all for the better, but if he is left to his own devises he may loose her completely. No we need to see just what he has done and make sure he sees it too."

73

"Dr Hofstadter."

Leonard looked up from his work surprised. "President Seibert. Err... hello."

"Don't look so worried I just needed to ask if you had heard from Dr Cooper? He informed us he would be back today."

"He did?" Leonard looked surprised. "I spoke to him yesterday and he never mentioned it. Hang on." Then grabbing his phone Leonard called Sheldon number

"Hey buddy. How's things?"

"Not good Leonard. I am stuck in a taxi from the airport and the driver won't listen to any of my advice on the best route and the best speed for fuel economy…"

"Sheldon if you had told me you were coming home I would have met you!" Leonard sighed, "President Seibert is here wondering where you are?"

"Oh yes, I am running a little late tell him. If this buffoon takes my advice I should be at Caltech in 42 minutes."

Leonard sighed as he relayed Sheldon's message. "He is on his way."

"Good. OK well carry on Dr Hofstadter." Seibert left a confused looking Leonard who quickly called Penny.

"Hey only me. Did you know Sheldon was back today?"

"What? No! I thought he was still in Texas. And not hearing anything from his Meemaw after we replied to her email I assumed he would be there a while."

"Well we assumed wrong. When exactly is Amy due back?"

"Last I heard it was this coming weekend. I said she could stay with us."

"Why?" Leonard almost shouted.

"Because she is our friend and because she hasn't been able to find somewhere new yet."

"Well I don't see why she can't go back to her old apartment. It could make it awkward with Sheldon just across the hall. "

"Leonard they are our friends and Amy needs our help. It will probably only be a few days anyway. And I was thinking about the house you saw and wanted us to look at. Maybe," Penny used her most persuasive voice now, " maybe if Amy and Sheldon can cope across the hall from each other she can take over my apartment and we can move!"

Leonard was quiet for a second as he contemplated the full impact of Penny's suggestion."Well let's hope so because unless Mary has worked miracles on Sheldon it could get awkward."

73

"Dr Cooper welcome back. And once again congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sheldon nodded. He was a little surprised that the president had contacted him asking for this meeting but seeing it as an escape from the advice being thrown at him at home he welcomed the reprieve.

"I called the meeting today to see if you would be returning to your old position with us?"

"What?" Sheldon blinked "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well because Dr Cooper you are now a world renowned star. You are going to be financially independent and I am sure there will be many offers for you to lecture on a much grander scale."

"But why on earth would I want to do that?" Sheldon shuddered. "I hate lecturing."

"So you intend returning to us?"

"Well I had, but know I am getting the feeling I am not wanted." Sheldon could feel the panic rising in him. He had not for one second considered anything other than returning to his home, his friends and his job here.

"On the contrary," Seibert grinned "we would be delighted for you to return, in fact it would be quite a coup for us if you stayed. I am sure we could find you a bigger better office."

"No. My office is fine. In fact I don't want anything to change." Sheldon muttered the enormity of his achievement coming home to him once again.

Seibert laughed. "Yes well we know that won't happen. In fact I have a list here of papers and publications already vying for the first interview with you. And the board thought it would be a good idea if we set up some TV interview too."

"No!" Sheldon jumped up. "No. I just want to come back and get on with my work." Running form the room leaving Seibert. Staring after him in confusion Sheldon made his way to Leonard's office.

"Leonard I need you to take me home, now!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leonard grabbed a chair and guided Sheldon too it.

"They want me to do interviews Leonard. On TV."

"I'd have thought you would have liked that." Leonard frowned. "I mean with your experience in front of the camera with your little fun with flags project it is not exactly a huge step up."

"Not exactly huge? Leonard can you hear yourself! Fun with flags was a hobby. It was fun and entertaining. They will want me to talk about my discoveries, how I drew my conclusions. I can't do it! I should have e stayed in Texas."

"OK, let's get you home so you feel more settled. Then when you have had a chance to think maybe you will see some advantages to coming home."

Driving the route he knew Sheldon favoured Leonard was quiete as he tried to work out how to broach the subject of Amy. He had promised Penny he would tell him but he had expected to do it by phone and let Mary deal with the fall out, now though he knew he needed to do it quickly.

"So something else happened while you were away." He said as casually as he could.

"I am sure many things happened while I was away Leonard. I really don't need a break down of every event in your life."

Biting back the retort on his lips Leonard tried again this time a little more bluntly. "Amy is moving back."

"I know" Sheldon answered quietly.

"You do? How?" Leonard had not expected this response and the relief he felt was huge.

"She emailed Meemaw."

"And you don't mind. Penny thought it was too close. "

As he let the words rush from his lips Leonard became aware of Sheldon frowning.

"What is too close?"

"Amy living across the hall with Penny and I then maybe taking over the lease when we move out."

" **What!** " Sheldon's screeched had Leonard slamming on the brakes and clutching his chest.

"Jeez Sheldon!" Leonard glared as he waved an apology to the hooting traffic and began to move forward again. "I thought you said you knew."

"I knew she was coming back to LA… I need to get home, I need to plan I need to work out what I say to her."

"Sheldon calm down. Remember what happened before what you need to do is give her space."

"But that's just it Leonard. I know I need to give her space but I need to tell her that. And a whole lot of other stuff that Meemaw wrote down for me."

Shaking his head Leonard knew the next few days could be bumpy!

73


	6. Chapter 6

As Amy drove the rental car back to the airport she thought about the last few days. She had fully intended to decline the offer to visit with Mary and Meemaw. She even had her excuses all ready; but a nagging curiosity got the better of her and deciding on a compromise she agreed instead of visiting them that she would meet them at a hotel. She figured this way she would be on neutral territory should she so need it and if necessary she would be able to leave with ease. It had not been necessary though. In fact as she drove to the airport now to get the plane to the airport she was almost sorry to be going.

The visit Amy found had been therapeutic in a way she would never have imagined. She had expected accusations and demands but instead found gentle understanding and what she was sure was genuine concern. It was Mary who had surprised Amy the most. They had met before of course and on that visit so early on in her relationship with Sheldon Amy had got the distinct impression that Mary would defend her son come hell or high water. But over the past few days as Mary had gently probed into the past few years of her relationship with Sheldon Amy realised her initial hostility was probably because she thought Amy would never understand her son. Meemaw had not said much at first, she had been warm and welcoming then very quiet as she watched Mary and Amy talk. When Amy began to relax she explained why she had asked Sheldon for some time. She realised as she spoke she had not actually explained the reason to anyone. By the time penny and Bernadette had asked she was already fending off a desperate Sheldon and the reasons had changed. Mary had seemed to understand though.

Amy explained how in the lead up to celebrating her 5 year anniversary with Sheldon Amy had had such hope. A silly thoughtless comment however had led to her initial frustration but when she had returned home she had begun to truly reflect on what she expected in a relationship.

"I was putting my hopes and dreams onto Sheldon, it was a pressure I knew he probably wasn't ready for."

"And he used TV as a way to divert the issue." Mary nodded. "He would do that as a child. If he was in trouble at school he would distract rather than confront the issue. He received many a beating from the neighbourhood kids but I am sure it would have been a great many more if he had not been able to spout his endless trivia on all things related to batman."

Meemaw had interjected at this point chuckling almost sadly "Yes but what works on seven year old does not have the same affect on a woman in your arms."

Amy had blushed at the way Meemaw had so easily realised the cause of her frustrations in the relationship.

I initially thought a few days would give me a chance to calm down, I was angry. Well when he began pestering me I began to feel suffocated." Amy continued. "It was as if he could not let me go because that meant he had lost. Not lost me just lost. He never asked why I wanted to have time. It sounds like I wanted both his attention and space when I say it like that so I guess I should not have been surprised he was confused, I was confused too."

"And if he had asked why you wanted this time?" Mary probed.

"I would have explained I had had a plan. It was a 5 year plan and we had reached the point where in my ideal world we would have been married or planning the wedding. We would have been looking for a house to share and maybe," Amy's voice broke a little as she ended on the whispered "maybe we would be talking about children."

Patting the hand of the girl beside her Mary waited.

"But I knew as soon as he broke our kiss and mentioned that stupid programme that these were my dreams not his. Sure he was happy to call me his girlfriend but as long as his life remained pretty much unchanged then he saw no reason to question anything. When I asked for time I had fully intended rewriting my plan. Maybe proposing some changes to the relationship agreement. But he began calling insistently, asking if I was ready, if everything was OK again. Then he suggested I was just hormonal and I should go for a medical as I was being irrational and I, well I overreacted."

"By leaving?" Meemaw was watching her closely as she asked the question and when Amy nodded in confirmation she gave a small smile and sat back.

"You regret going to New York? I thought your job was going well. At least that is what Penny led us to believe."

"Yes my work is fine. And I could have stayed. But I missed them. My friends."

"So you have come back to see Penny and Bernadette? That is the reason?"

"Well one of them. Yes I missed them. But not just the girls. I missed everyone. They tried to call but I ignored them. Like I had Sheldon. I didn't want to admit I had made a mistake so it was easier to stay away. It was pride."

"And now?"

"Now I want to go home."

"To Sheldon?" Mary looked hopeful.

"I am not sure." Amy replied seriously. "I cant go back and ignore him, I know that. But I also cant go back to how it was before. I need to talk with him I guess."

Amy watched the city grow closely as the plane circled lower. She had told Penny what flight she would be on and her friend had promised to meet her. She had suggested they go have dinner near the airport to catch up before returning to the apartment. Amy guessed this was so Penny could find out how things were without Leonard around. She felt comforted having spoken with Sheldon's relations but the words of his Meemaw as she hugged her goodbye were still on her mind.

"Safe trip Amy. And remember sometimes Sheldon is scared to try new things, not because he does not want too, but because he is scared he will loose control." She had patted Amy's cheek, held her tight for a second then stepped back waving as Amy made her way towards her flight.

Is that why Sheldon had reacted like he had, scared he was loosing control? She supposed she had always done whatever he had requested, she had always gone along with whatever routine or idea he had suggested. Well if they were to remain as even friends Sheldon Cooper would need to learn to listen, and maybe loosen his tight grip on control.

73

"Amy!" Penny jumped up and down waving then ran to hug her friend. "Oh it is so good to see you Ames! I missed you."

"I missed you too bestie." Amy laughed.

Dragging Amy's bag behind her Penny led her friend to the car all the while chatting excitedly. "Bernie was so pissed when I said I was collecting you, she is working late on some new drug that has had some weird side effects, she had given one to Howard and I swear his voice went up 3 octaves! He sounded like he was on helium."

Amy grinned "What was the drug for?"

"Well she is denying it but Leonard and I reckon it was to stop premature ejaculation. She had been boasting about some wonder drug and how it would make women all round the world happy but when Howard started squeaking she began to get all defensive. Tonight they have taken Howard along to run tests."

"Oh boy, I bet he was glad about that!"

"Well he was OK when he thought he was going to be surrounded by nurses but when

Bernie said he would be in a lab and being compared to a monkey, a rabbit and a mouse he was not so keen!"

Chuckling the girls continued to make small talk while Penny drove the sort distance to the restaurant, once seated and with drinks before them Penny said "So you are OK staying at mine? You don't mind with Sheldon being just across the hall."

"No I don't mind. I will have to face him sometime."

"I'm glad you said that because I had an idea. Why don't you have my apartment? It is much easier to find a larger apartment and with all Leonard's toys cluttering my place we will need at least a 2 bed apartment. We had initially suggested swapping with Sheldon, but you can imagine the response we got to the idea of change. Anyway I mentioned it to Leonard and he said there was a house nearer the university that he had seen and it would be ideal. So you could have my place and we would move out."

Amy eyed Penny like she was crazy. "You want me to move I across the hall from Sheldon?"

"You just said you didn't mind."

"For a few days! While I looked for something far enough away we wouldn't keep bumping into each other."

"Oh." Pennys shoulders slumped. "Leonard said you would never go for it but I thought since you have come home you had wanted to make things right between you."

"I do, of course I do; but I think we need more space than a hallway for it to be successful."

"OK." Penny shrugged. "I hate it when Leonard is right, he said you wouldn't go for it. I had thought it would be Sheldon we had trouble convincing…"

"You suggested this to Sheldon? And he didn't mind?" Amy was shocked at this development having expected to spend the next few days dodging him while she hid in Pennys apartment.

"Well Leonard told him thinking he already knew. But he said Sheldon rushed home and was busy preparing."

"Preparing what?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Not sure," Penny frowned, "he said he had things to ask you. We assumed it was advise from his family. You know what Sheldon is like. He will have a list of ways to go back to how things were."

Amy was quiet. This was what she had gone to New York to avoid. "I cant do it." She said looking at her friend sadly. "I cant move in across the hall and pretend this past year hasn't happened."

"Amy, you chose to come back. You did. No-one forced you and no-one will make you do anything you don't want too. Maybe you owe it to Sheldon to explain why you left. You don't have to move in permanently if you don't want too, just a few days like we planned."

"OK." Amy nodded slowly.

73

"Amy where is all the rest of your stuff, I mean you cleared out your old apartment?"

"In storage, I actually didn't unpack most of it." Amy admitted. "I guess I knew I wouldn't stay there forever. I will just get the boxes moved to my new place. And I knew I couldn't bring them here, I will be in the way as it is sleeping on your sofa for a few days."

"You wont be in the way." Penny reassured her. "In fact Leonard wont be there much as he is working really late most nights on some experiment. It will be nice to have some company. In fact I told him to stay at Sheldon's tomorrow so we can have a proper girls night."

As Amy saw the familiar sights of Pasadena around her she became more subdued. "He wont be there." Penny said gently sensing her friends anxiety.

"No I know, he will be at work." Amy nodded. "It is just strange being back. I ran away Penny. I shouldn't have done it and know coming back I realise just what I did and how maybe this was more my fault than I ever admitted to myself."

Penny parked and climbed out if the car fetching Amy's single piece of luggage. "We are your friends Amy, even Sheldon, we want you back here with us but we also want you to be happy."

As Amy climbed to the landing of the fourth floor she felt a wave of emotions wash over her. Apprehension was, she noted, not the main emotion however; more a nostalgia as she recalled the number of times she visited Penny for girls night or Sheldon for date night, now as she waited for Penny to unlock the apartment door she knew she had to focus on rebuilding those relationships and her new life back in Pasadena.

73

As Amy placed her bag next to the familiar bright blue sofa and turned to look at the little changes that showed Penny was now living with Leonard, a comic book next to the latest edition of vogue on the table, the desk and laptop where the infested chair had once been Amy noticed the envelope propped against the bottle of wine.

Her name written in Sheldon's clear bold print.

73

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and messages. Now Amy is back will things ever get back to the way they were? ;-D**

 **A x**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon looked at his watch for what must have been the tenth time in the past hour. He knew Amy's flight had landed, he knew also that she was going to lunch with Penny. Would they have finished by now? Would they be back at Pennys apartment? Would she have found the letter yet? His phone lay silent as if mocking him.

He was not sure what had compelled him to write the note. Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing her again after so long. Maybe it had been the call from his mother telling him Amy had visited. The shock of that and the eventual realisation he needed to do this on his own without interference from either his family or their mutual friends had led to him putting his thoughts onto paper.

Now, sat at his desk staring at the blank whiteboards and knowing he would accomplish nothing today was not helping. He had asked in the note if she would meet him. He knew living in such close proximity may cause them both to feel awkward so he had suggested the pizza place near her old apartment in the hope that a neutral territory would make her feel more comfortable. But by his calculations they would have been home at least an hour now and he knew by propping the note against a bottle of wine Penny would have found it even if Amy hadn't. So did that mean her answer was no?

Sighing at his own impatience he stood. Maybe a trip to see Leonard would help. Maybe he would have heard from Penny and would be able to set his, Sheldon's, mind at rest. On entering the lab however he did not find Leonard hard at work but instead on the phone in the middle of what seemed to be a heated argument.

"But you said she had agreed. I even told Sheldon. OK, yes I know it is not your fault but you can explain to Sheldon."

"Explain to Sheldon what?" Sheldon asked causing Leonard to almost drop the phone in shock as he spun round. "Hey buddy. Er Penny wants to talk to you."

Thrusting the phone at him Leonard backed away.

"Penny? Hi, yes I am with Leonard. I take it you collected Amy safely and are home?"

"Yes, but what the frak Sheldon! When did you break in and leave notes and wine?"

"I would hardly call it breaking in; I had a key. And it was a welcome back gift." Sheldon knew he was being defensive but the tone in Pennys voice seemed to indicate the gift had not been well received.

"Sheldon I thought we spoke about this. Amy does not need you pressuring her."

"It was just a bottle of wine Penny…"

"Yes and a letter. Sheldon she has barely landed and you are already putting pressure on her. Do you want her to go again?"

"No of course not. That is precisely what I don't want and I thought if I got the chance to explain then it would help. I thought a letter would be better than me waiting outside your door, it would not be so direct and intimidating… but what exactly is it you wanted to tell me. Leonard is hopping form foot to foot here and I am sure it is not because I left a bottle of wine as a welcome home gift for Amy."

"No it isn't. Look, Leonard told you we were moving, that Amy would be taking over my apartment?"

"Yes, you know he did."

"Well she isn't. She will stay a few days but that's all."

"Oh. Is this because I left the letter?"

"No Sheldon. In fact I don't think Amy was as annoyed by that as I was." Penny mused, more to herself than Sheldon. "No she said it was too close. She wants to find somewhere else."

"She is not there with you now?" Sheldon knew Penny would not be telling him this if Amy was stood next to her.

"No she has gone out, she was picking up her car I think, she also said she had some errands to run. Why?"

Sheldon glanced at his watch almost scared to hope. "Did she tell you what was in the note I left her?" "

"No. Why what did you say Sheldon? I swear if you have upset her..."

"Look I don't want to upset Amy," Sheldon said impatiently now. "And I will not put pressure on her to stay in your apartment or anywhere else for that matter. Now if that is all you had to tell me I will let you continue shouting at Leonard; I only came down to tell him I would not be requiring a ride home." Thrusting the phone back towards Leonard Sheldon hastily left the lab. He knew he was making a big assumption, something he would not normally do; but maybe just maybe, Amy was willing to meet him. He had an hour before the time he suggested just enough time to go home, change and get to the restaurant.

73

The car was a different model than the previous vehicle she had driven here but as Amy shifted the manual gear stick and felt the power of the engine she grinned. Sensible, cautious, no risk Amy was gone. Bold, brave, take a risk Amy was here and this car was just her first step. She had been shocked to see Sheldon had left her a note at Pennys, she had been even more shocked when on reading it he suggested meeting. The note however was not in the tone of a demand or even a request, more a suggestion that was entirely up to her. Thinking back Amy could not remember Sheldon ever making a suggestion that did not serve his own purpose. The relationship agreement was in reality one long document ensuring Sheldon always got his own way, yet today it seemed he was offering to sit in a location he had previously refused to enter and wait for her not knowing if she would even show. While she was tempted to wait until she could choose a time and location for them to meet, preferably surrounded by Penny and Bernadette for support, Amy knew that striking while she was in a positive mood was wise and even if the meeting only proved they could be friends and nothing more it would be worth it.

Forgetting Sheldon for the moment and concentrating on her new car Amy felt herself relax. Things would be different but that was OK. Turning at the next set of signals Amy began heading back to Pennys apartment. Wanting to change Amy began to mentally go through the items of clothing squashed into her one piece of luggage. Nothing new, nothing she decided that would represent the new Amy. A last minute decision had Amy swinging into the parking lot of the shopping mall and locking the car. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder Amy headed toward a shop she was never normally brave enough to enter. Surveying the racks of clothes Amy realised she did not want to dress like Penny in clothes that showed of far more flesh than she was comfortable with, nor did she want tight clothes that constricted her movement. What she needed, she realised, was just something lighter, in both colour and fabric maybe. Selecting some skirts and blouses Amy headed for the changing room. She was thankful the store was almost empty due to it being the middle of the working day so she was able to take her time selecting items she was comfortable in. Three new outfits later Amy left the store and returned to her car. She did not have long now, so quickly leaving the car out front of the building she climbed the stairs to Pennys apartment and let herself in. She was ready again in less than 15 minutes and making her way back to the car she decided tomorrow she would add a trip to a shoe shop to her list of jobs to do. Her comfy shoes not quite complimenting her new look were definitely better than the alternative heels, but she was sure a compromise would be found if she looked and then she could begin the hunt for her new apartment.

Amy realised she was at the restaurant far sooner than she had expected, distracted as she had been by planning her days ahead. She looked towards the restaurant and was relieved to see it appeared empty. Whether that meant Sheldon was not there yet or just out of sight she wasn't sure, but as she turned to pick up her bag and looked again she felt her heart stop. There he was.

Walking in his confident manner not taking in the people he passed, dressed as she remembered him in his brown jacket, bag across his chest suggesting he had come straight from work. She saw him look toward the cars parked around her but he never paused as his gaze swept over her car, not recognising the vehicle she was in. Letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding Amy sat for a few more seconds trying to calm down. She had seriously thought this meeting would be easy. She had thought new clothes and a new car would give her an advantage psychologically. But one glimpse of him and she felt like she had the day of the prom, breathing erratic, heart racing and a conflicting urge to both run away fast and throw herself into his arms.

Finally feeling calm enough to face him Amy walked towards the restaurant. As she entered she couldn't help but smile as she heard his voice.

"No, that is not the table I requested. I require a table that is situated near enough to the kitchen that our food arrives at the desired temperature, yet not so near we feel we could reach out and cook it ourselves. While this table is located close enough to the door for a quick exit I do not wish to have to be disturbed every time your patrons enter or exit your establishment."

"Sir, this is out finest table. I can assure you you will not be disturbed. At this time of the day custom is slow."

"Why? What is wrong with this time of day? Your food is not up to the standard of late evening?"

"No of course not. It is just not many people wish to eat their evening meal, or take a late lunch for that matter, at 5.15."

Amy could tell the manager was beginning to loose patience with Sheldon and knowing if she did not inform him of her arrival soon he would have lost not just this but the opportunity of any table she moved into his eye line.

"Hello Sheldon."

Sheldon froze. Turning he stared at Amy for several long seconds before moving around the man between them and wrapping her in the tightest hug she had every received. Stunned she didn't move and sensing her discomfort Sheldon quickly pushed away saying, "Amy, I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude on your personal space, I am just so pleased to see you." Then blushing as his words registered he turned to the man watching curiously. "This table is fine thank you."

Retreating before the mad man could find anything else to complain about the manager made his way behind the bar. Sensing the couple before him would be a challenge he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of the house white and returned, placing them in the centre of the table.

"We did not order wine." Sheldon frowned.

"It is with our compliments sir." The manager smiled and turned to Amy, "Madam."

"Thank you. However I am driving so will not be drinking. Please can I have a glass of tepid water." She saw Sheldon grin and flashed him a small smile knowing he was, like her, thinking of their first meeting.

"Make that two!" Sheldon grinned and shaking his head the manager disappeared.

"You have a car already? You only arrived today didn't you?" Sheldon had expected Penny to drop Amy here today and had hoped she would give them both a ride home later.

"Yes well I will need a car and there seemed no point waiting. I will give you a ride later it is great fun!"

Sheldon was unsure why riding home would be great fun but not wanting to question her obvious good humour he asked cautiously "Things went OK in Texas?"

"Yes Sheldon your family are lovely. I admit I was nervous and nearly did not go. But I am glad I finally got to meet Meemaw in person."

Nodding unwilling to probe to far in case Amy thought he was being too pushy Sheldon waited for her to speak again. After a few awkward minutes as they sipped their water he could take the quiet no more and said "I'm sorry Amy. I am sorry I forced you to move away."

Amy looked at the sincerity on his face and knew this was not him repeating a phrase instructed by friends or family.

"Thank you Sheldon. But I should be apologising to you too. I ran away. I did not explain and it was unfair of me to leave in such a manner."

"Will you explain now?" Sheldon asked. He knew from a message his mother had sent him that Amy had talked openly to his family yet he was still as confused as he had been a year ago.

"OK." Amy nodded. "It sounds silly though. I tried to explain to your family and as I listened to myself I realised how silly it sounded. I will try to explain but I need to say a year ago I felt so much pressure the reasons made more sense than they do today."

"OK." Sheldon nodded.

"When you kissed me on the night of our anniversary," Amy began slowly, "I felt so happy. It felt to me in that moment that everything we had been through to get to that point made sense. We had ignored the advise of our friends, peers and social convention and taken our relationship at our pace and reached this point where we were sat in your apartment kissing and it just felt so right.

I wanted more Sheldon. I did not want you to stop kissing me. I wanted you to feel what I was feeling; and for that split second I really thought you did. When I felt your hand on my leg and your lips on mine I thought you felt the same. But you didn't. The realisation that we wanted different things right then, and possible always, hit me so hard. I need to adjust. I needed to decide if I could wait for you to catch up with me and my feelings."

Sheldon stared at Amy as he registered her words he could almost picture them sat on his sofa. He could almost feel the fabric of her skirt on his fingers, the taste of her on his lips. "Did you tell my mother all this?" He squeaked, the thought of his mother and Meemaw knowing such personal details suddenly making him feel like a small child again.

Amy stared at him, shocked. Then almost shaking herself out of a trance she continued, "No Sheldon don't worry I did not tell your mother about us making out. Or how I desired your body! Look what I need to say is that I accept you did not want these things. I accept my role in your life was as a companion who shared similar interests. But maybe it was in accepting that I also realised I needed more than just that." Taking a deep breath Amy continued. "I ran away because if I had stayed I would have let you convince me I wanted the same as you. But I don't. I don't want that kind of relationship."

"You have met someone?" Sheldon asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Look this isn't about me meeting someone else Sheldon, it is about what we do next. I am back. I am back and will be working back at Caltech too. We share friends and I would like to see them as I did before."

Sheldon nodded. "I want us to be friends too." he said honestly. Then bit his lip as he tried to work out how to explain he wanted more. How could he tell her he wanted the same things she did without sounding like he was pressuring her. As their food provided a small distraction and allowed Sheldon to try to work out how to put his feelings into words.

Amy sat watching Sheldon push his food around his plate. She had hoped they could find some sort of peace at this meeting but as she tried to swallow each mouthful of food Amy felt the optimism she had on arrival slowly leave. Wanting to fill the silence se said, "your mother and Meemaw sent their love. I should have told you that straight away, sorry."

Sheldon nodded but said nothing.

"I was surprised how young Meemaw looked. And how sprightly she is!" Amy tried again desperately.

Nodding again Sheldon said "yes, she has always been active. Age has not slowed her down."

Frustrated Amy threw down her fork and exclaimed "OK Sheldon, I am sorry I spoke about our private affairs to your family. I am sorry I left. I am sorry I did not stay the emotionless scientist you met 5 years ago!"

Sheldon blinked at Amy, shocked at her sudden anger and stunned that she thought this was how she felt.

"Amy," he said quietly. "First, we did not have an affair, we were -""

Standing suddenly Amy said, "I cant do this Sheldon. I can sit here as you deny there was anything between us. I cant sit here and listen to you moan about my meeting your family, or telling them we kissed. I'm sorry I am an embarrassment to you."

Then leaving him open mouthed Amy walked out of the restaurant.

73

Sat in the parking lot Amy shook. How could he be worried about what they thought but not her? How could he completely forget he had left her without a word a few years ago too? How had she been so stupid to think this would ever work? Taking a few deep breaths Amy tried to calm down. She did not want to go back to Pennys. She couldn't face the questions. Maybe a little visit to the lab would help. Starting the car she headed in the direction of Caltech and hoped a cuddle from Ricky would make everything OK.

73

"Sir? Your guest, she is coming back?" The waiter stood staring at the motionless man before him.

Sheldon stood suddenly, as if the voice of the waiter had broken his trance. Grabbing his jacket he threw some money onto the table and hurried for the door.

Shaking his head the waiter gathered up the money and half empty plates and began clearing away, making a mental note that if he were ever to return he would sit the crazy man in someone else's section.

Sheldon meanwhile had run round to the parking lot. He did not even know what car she drove now, but seeing each vehicle was empty he knew he had missed her. Yet again he had driven her away. As he let his eidetic memory replay the conversation in his mind he registered the look on her face when he had asked if she had told his mother of their kissing. He also realised his denying their relationship should be categorised as an affair could have been misinterpreted.

He had wanted to explain an affair was sordid, while what they had enjoyed was so much more. He should have also, he realised now, explained he himself had told his family of their more intimate activities and his concern was not his mother knowing but her making Amy feel uncomfortable or pressured as he himself had felt. Sighing he began to walk. He could call Leonard and ask for a ride but that would lead to awkward questions and explanations as to why he was at the restaurant. Would Amy have told Penny and Leonard he had asked to meet and had messed up again? Would they be waiting to point out how he had once again messed up? Unable to face them stating the obvious, or seeing the hurt on Amy's face again Sheldon turned in the direction of the university. Maybe work would clear his mind and then he would be able to think straight and work out how he was going to be able to put things right with Amy.

73


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Sheldon reached Caltech the parking lot was half empty. Glancing at his watch he saw it was gone 5pm. A quick glance told him Leonard had left already, so had Howard and Raj it seemed. Sheldon walked to his office and not bothering to turn on the light sat in his chair and closed his eyes. She had looked so good. The same and yet different. He thought her hair was a little longer maybe. Her shoes had been exactly the same, nice sensible, comfortable practical. Like her. The clothes had looked different though. The pale green blouse had made her eyes shine even more than normal and the lighter fabric of the skirt had swayed around her hips as she had left in such a hurry. Maybe she had bought the clothes in new York, he mused. Or maybe today because the weather here was so much warmer? Shaking his head at his only silly pondering Sheldon stood and moved to turn on the light. Yes she had looked good. Yes the clothes had suited her but sitting here thinking about it was no good.

He should have told her.

Once again he had failed to do what any other member of the male species would have done. A simple compliment was all that was needed and he had failed to deliver. This is what Meemaw had been talking about. Telling Amy the little things. He never told her when she looked nice, or even thanked her when she drove him places. He expected her to do these things because she had been his girlfriend. But now, now he had the perfect chance to show her he understood, that he had changed and he had missed the opportunity. She was probably sat with Penny and Bernadette right now bemoaning the fact he had not changed. That he would never change. And maybe, Sheldon conceded, she had a point.

She had said she would be returning to work here. That meant he would at least get to see her everyday regardless of where she ended up living. Moving to look at his white boards Sheldon saw nothing there to inspire him. His mind, previously full of science and ideas and theories seemed these days full of Amy. Since receiving his Nobel he felt empty. Maybe things with Amy could not be solved like an equation. If this were true he realise he really was in trouble.

73

Down in her lab Amy had spent time chatting to her colleagues; all of whom were keen to hear about her work in New York. The conversation had been light and pleasant but she had sensed they were all keen to get home and soon she found herself alone. Glancing round at the empty room she felt more calm than she had expected. She had been worried coming back would feel like a mistake, but since Caltech had taken on Ricky and some of the other primates from UCLA, Amy felt she would be the ideal candidate to move the new studies forward. Ricky had been pleased to see her, although she was forced to admit once he had finished searching her pockets, that he had probably been hoping she had cigarettes rather than a genuine happiness at her sudden appearance. He seemed well though and looking at his charts it seemed he had been off the nicotine for nearly 2 years now. Happy to sit and watch for a while Amy knew she couldn't hide here all evening. It would be getting dark soon and Penny would wonder where she was.

Ensuring all the cages were secure and the lights turned off Amy made her way out towards her car. It was as she turned on the engine she noticed him. He was exiting the building and walking towards the road. He couldn't have known she was there she reasoned after a second of panic, had he been avoiding going home too?

Deciding there was only one thing to do Amy steered the car in the direction of Sheldon and stopped.

"Sheldon'! Get in I will give you a ride home."

Sheldon blinked. How had she got there? "Err…" he mumbled

"Sheldon come on. I am going to the same building surely we are adult enough to share a car ride."

Nodding, still shocked at her sudden appearance, Sheldon walked to get into the car. Settling his bag at his feet and the safety belt across his chest Sheldon looked at Amy for the first time.

"What were you doing there?"

"Same as you I am guessing," Amy smiled ruefully. "I didn't want to go back and face a lot of questions so I thought I would check in at the lab."

Nodding Sheldon "Yes. I came here for the same reason. Although it must be noted us arriving back together will probably lead to more questions than we would have originally faced."

Amy frowned. "You would rather catch the bus?"

"No! No, I was just pointing out … it doesn't matter." Sheldon fell quiet again. He suddenly realised the car he was in was vastly different to Amy's previous car.

"This is nice!" He smiled.

"It is isn't it!" Amy grinned. "Part of my new image!"

"You need a new image? There was nothing wrong with the old image. I liked the old image!"

"Yes well I didn't." Amy stated firmly.

"OK." Sheldon said timidly, unsure where this sudden aggression was coming from but deciding while she was operating a motor vehicle was probably not the best time to get into a heated discussion. He also noticed, as his fingers grabbed for something to hold on too, she drove a lot faster in this car and before he knew it they were pulling up outside Los Robles avenue.

"Thank you for the ride." he squeaked, unclenching his fingers from the seat now they were stationary. Glancing at Amy he saw a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing," she giggled "its just if I had known driving fast kept you quiet in the car I could have sold the information ten times over!"

Huffing Sheldon unfolded his long frame fro the passenger seat and straightening waited for Amy to join him. As they walked towards the building Sheldon said "I thought you liked our in car games?"

"I did Sheldon I was joking." Amy grinned. Following him up the stairs she decided teasing him may not be the best way to go if they were to get through the next few days as neighbors. As Sheldon trailed after Amy up the stairs towards the fourth floor his eyes were once again drawn to the swishing material of her lighter skirt.

"I like your skirt!" he blurted out without thinking immediately regretting his words and knowing his cheeks had flushed.

Amy glanced back at him in surprise, she could not remember Sheldon ever voluntarily commenting on her clothing before. "Thank you." she smiled.

Nodding to acknowledge her words but biting his lip to stop himself saying anything else as hippy dippy Sheldon forced himself to keep his eyes on the floor until he was stood outside the door to his apartment. Looking up as he pulled his key out of his pocket he was just about to ask Amy if she wanted to come in for some tea when Penny burst out of her apartment causing Amy to jump back.

"Hey guys!" Penny grinned. "Amy I thought you had run off again." Penny laughed causing both Amy and Sheldon to flinch at her careless words. "I am just off to meet Leonard to look at the house he found, then we are going for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Sheldon was already half inside his apartment and muttering "No thank you," as Amy shook her head and said, "thanks bestie but its been a long day."

Shrugging Penny was gone before they could say any more and suddenly alone again Sheldon turned back hesitating.

"Amy would you like to join me for tea, and pizza. Neither of us finished our food earlier after all."

Seeing her pause to consider he continued. "Penny will not have any food in I'm sure."

Shrugging Amy said, "OK tea would be good, but I am really not hungry."

So shutting the door Penny had left open Amy crossed the landing and followed Sheldon into the apartment that had once been so familiar. Glancing round as Sheldon made his way to the kitchen Amy saw very little had changed. Leonard's desk was still there although the shelves housing ornaments and other sci fi souvenirs were emptier than she remembered. As she moved towards the sofa she realised being here did not feel as strange as she had thought it would. The last time she had been here with Sheldon though had been he evening of their 5th anniversary and the night their relationship had started to unravel. Shaking herself mentally to stop going down that path of thoughts Amy looked towards Sheldon who was walking towards her carrying their tea. Placing her mug before her he did not sit next to her in his usual spot but on the adjacent chair causing her to frown.

Before she could comment though Sheldon spoke. "Amy I was wrong. Wrong to not explain how I was feeling, wrong to not tell you how I liked having you as my girlfriend. Wrong to let you walk away."

"It was my choice Sheldon." Amy said quietly, stunned he was actually apologising but needing him to know that was not his doing but her choice.

"Yes it was your choice," Sheldon nodded "but maybe if I had been a better boyfriend it is a choice you would not have felt the need to make. Today," he continued before she could interrupt, "I failed to convey my feelings appropriately. I did not mean to once again upset you. My poor phrasing made it sound as if I was more concerned about the opinions of others than you. What I had been trying to say, badly, is I never considered our relationship to be an affair as an affair is some kind of sordid physical relationship to gain instant gratification; whereas our relationship was deeper and more of the mind."

"Yes I know." Amy muttered.

"No!" Sheldon stood now, pacing in his frustration. Why could he not put into words how Amy had made him feel. "Amy what we had was not meant to end. We were better than others. We had more than just mere physical attraction."

Amy closed her eyes as Sheldon's words washed over her. She knew he was trying, trying to make her feel better but it was not working, his constant underlining of their lack of physical closeness was like someone picking at a recently healed wound. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Sheldon slumped now back in the chair.

"It always comes out wrong." he muttered.

"What does?"

"Whenever I try to tell you how I feel it comes out wrong. When I spoke to Meemaw she said I should tell you what I told her. But it comes out wrong."

"What did you tell Meemaw?" Amy asked curious now.

"Just about that night. How when you kissed me it felt right. How every time you kissed me it felt right. That I knew when I was with you I didn't need anyone else. I wanted them to know it was more than lust. And Meemaw said I should be telling you not them. When I told her we didn't talk about those things she asked why and I said it was too soon. She told me it was not too soon, it was too late and she was right. I am sorry Amy. Sorry I left it too late!"

Looking at her for the first time properly since she had sat down he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Amy please don't cry. I didn't want to make you sad. I never wanted to make you sad. You always made me so happy. You always looked after me and I was so busy being happy that I didn't realise I was not making you happy too."

Amy was shocked at the raw emotion in Sheldon's voice and hesitated before replying. "It wasn't just you Sheldon, I was not happy at work, or with my life in general. No you did not tell me how you felt but I did not tell you either. I'm sorry too."

"Can we be friends Amy?" Sheldon asked earnestly. "I miss having you as my friend."

"Id like that." Amy smiled.

Sheldon grinned, "Maybe you can help me convince Leonard how stupid his plan is to buy a house across town."

"Why is it stupid? They are married, it s closer to both their jobs and if they plan on starting a family surely a house is better than an apartment."

"Hmmph." Sheldon snorted, "that's the kind of nonsense Leonard was spouting too."

"Then maybe it is true." Amy smiled gently. "Sure you wont have your buddy across the hall but it is not as if he is leaving the state." As she finished the sentence Amy winced as this was exactly what she had done and she knew Sheldon would be scared Leonard was about to leave him too.

"Sheldon, Leonard will need you as much as you need him. Once he is living alone with Penny and her shoes 24/7 he will be begging for you to have games nights, or even to go over to theirs to clean!"

Sheldon smiled at this, "Yes you maybe right. But I will still have to run the gauntlet of new neighbours."

"So take control." Amy grinned. "Help them advertise yourself. It worked out when you got Leonard as a room-mate after all!"

Considering the logic of her words Sheldon nodded. "See, that is why I missed you Amy Farrah Fowler, pure brains."

Smiling a little sadly Amy stood. "I had better go, thanks for the tea Sheldon."

73

It was several hours later as Sheldon looked at the list for his ideal neighbour he realised Penny had been right. Amy would fit the bill perfectly. Now they had made friends could he persuade her to move across the hall? He contemplated knocking next door to show her his comprehensive list of requirements but decided she may not appreciate it this late at night. Turning off his laptop and beginning his night time ritual before bed Sheldon felt a lot more at ease than he had done for many months. Amy was back and had agreed to be friends. Her face had looked both happy and sad Sheldon reflected as he lay on his bed going over the events of the day. She had seemed happy to accept his offer of friendship, but he must have said something to upset her because he was fairly certain he had made her sad too. Maybe tomorrow he would run the conversation past the others and see if they could shed any light on the complex maze of emotions that was Amy.

73


	9. Chapter 9

It was Raj who finally answered Sheldon as Howard and Leonard just sat shaking their heads.

"Yes Sheldon, I think we know why she looked sad. You had just apologised, beautifully I might add, then practically told her the only reason you missed her was for her brain!"

Sheldon frowned. "I don't understand. Why would that upset her? Her brain is fine. So far superior to any other in my acquaintance and I wanted her to know that."

"Because Sheldon," Howard interrupted, frustration getting the better of him "maybe Amy wanted you to miss _her_. Her as a person not a brain. Her for her looks and her presence next to you on your precious spot. I would say to any normal person in your life and bed, but as that does not apply in your case then maybe that in fact you even missed the weird frustratingly chaste kisses you share. Sheldon she thinks you just love her brain!"

Sheldon sighed. He did love her brain. He loved she was the one person who could match him verbally and mentally, the one person who called him on his 'slightly' egocentric ways. Or at least she had. Now it seemed she drove fast cars and couldn't care about his admiration.

Amy loved his brain, she had told him often enough, when they were making up new games or inventing new ideas for fun with flags. And each time she had complimented him on his brain power he had felt so good. No one had ever valued that part of him before. In fact, he acknowledged reluctantly, most people seemed to _resent_ his brain and the advantage it gave him over everyone.

Yet Amy had been different. And her brain, so compatible to his own, was a very large part of the Amy he missed but now he was being told his mutual admiration for her was inappropriate or lacking somehow.

He poked at the food on his plate thinking about Howard's blunt analysis of what Amy was feeling. If Howard was right and Amy wanted to know he missed her as a person then he would formulate a plan to prove to her every single way he missed her. From the smell of her shampoo to the oh so sensible shoes so similar to his beloved Arthur. He would make sure she knew he loved her many layered outfits and the way her glasses made her eyes glimmer. Dropping his fork he stood suddenly and walked away from the table muttering under his breath.

Howard shook his head. "Should we warn Amy? He had that crazed look in his eye he had before she left. If he starts stalking her again…"

Leonard sighed. "I will go talk to him. Penny said they were together yesterday so things are obvious amicable now which is good. Although on reflection the white boards I saw when I collected him for work this morning were full of lists that had nothing to do with physics. He said he was working on a theory and to be honest I just wanted to get him out of there, but now I think on it I am wondering if the plan was not about Amy."

"Go talk to him Leonard!" Raj pleaded. Nodding and waving a sorrowful farewell to his friends Leonard made his way slowly out of the canteen in the direction of Sheldon's office.

73

"Amy you cant live here!" Penny grimaced. "Not only is it miles from work and you would spend all day travelling, but there is nothing here. I mean no shops, schools, parks…."

"Penny not all of us are looking for an ideal family home." Amy sniffed. "Some of us are just looking for somewhere to call their own. I don't need schools and parks! And I have my fancy new car to take me to any shops I want."

"OK well what about girls night? We could hardly hold it here; you can barely fit me and you in here let alone Bernie and Emily."

"Well you will have your lovely big, well located family home for us to have girls night in." Amy sniffed defensively. "And there is only me so it is plenty big enough. Don't forget Penny I don't have a shoe collection to re-home!"

"OK stop and look at it properly," Penny said grasping Amy by the shoulders and making her stand and look at the small room. "There is no room for a sofa let alone a desk. How will you work and live here Amy? I'm serious, we have looked at 5 apartments this morning and all of them are tiny. Tiny and expensive."

Amy's shoulders slumped. "I know."

"So take mine!" Penny moved to stand in front of her friend. "Forget about Sheldon for the minute. You would be nearer to work than here, you would have room for a sofa and your desk. You know the area..."

"Yes I do, and I know your neighbour so well it makes it impossible."

"Really? Amy tell me the truth, you have spoken to him now; you told me you thought you could be friends. Is it so bad that you could not live across the hall from each other? He is that bad?"

"No Penny he is not that bad. He was never that bad but you know as well as I do if I was to move in across the hall from him it would not be long before I was caught up in the emotions I had before. I would want him Penny. But the way I want him is not the way he wants me."

"Are you really so sure of that Amy? I mean from everything I saw before you left and everything his mother told us of his time in Texas I would say Sheldon wants you very much."

Amy closed her eyes. "Sheldon loves my brain. He loves the fact we are different. That like him I am different. Penny I love all of him. I had to leave because the feelings I had, well I know he will never crave me the way I do him. Only last night he said how he missed my brain. What about my body Penny? He will never want me like that, OK maybe he wont want anyone else like that either but I want more."

Penny sat on the edge of the small table which it appeared served as both a table work surface and from the amount of unopened post, desk. "So Amy if you move in here and don't see Sheldon everyday are you saying you are going to meet other people? Go on dates?"

"No Penny I don't want to go on dates, I don't want anyone else. Right now I want to have a home. I want somewhere I can come back too after work and feel comfortable. I have lived out of boxes for a year in a city I barely saw. It was my choice and to be honest maybe I needed it. It reminded me of what I had found."

"I don't understand." Penny frowned.

"Penny I grew up alone. My mother was my only company and she restricted me so she could control me. I let her. But then I found Sheldon and by extension all of you. You became more of a family than I had ever know. I had friends and a reason to come home at night. But as much as I loved Sheldon I realised I wanted more. I wanted someone who wanted what I did. I wanted a job I was eager to get too and a home life with someone to share it with. I wanted what you have Penny. You and Leonard, and Howard and Bernadette. You get to go home at the end of the day and tell Leonard about your day. You get to listen to his day and eat together and just, well be together. I was jealous Penny. Jealous of my best friends, the people who had saved me."

Penny pulled Amy into a hug. Holding her friend as she began to cry Penny realised her emotions had been bound tight for as long as she had known her. Other than her brief attack on Leonard with a pillow Penny had never seen Amy loose her tight rein on her control. Stroking her back as her body shook with tears Penny wondered if Amy was right. Sheldon would not be able to handle this emotional side of Amy and why should Amy settle for anything less than what she wanted.

Pushing her friend to arms length Penny wiped her tears and said. "That's enough tears. We are going to go find you the best apartment in the best neighbourhood." Pushing a still sniffing Amy ahead of her out of the door penny racked her brains trying to think of a way to make Amy smile. Pulling into the next parking spot she saw penny turned to her friend with a grin. "OK come on lets go."

"I don't understand." Amy looked out at the shops but seeing no residential properties she looked at penny. "Why have you stopped here? There are no apartments here."

"No but you said you wanted shoes. So first we shop then we can start looking for apartments again. Trust me Ames, a new pair of heels and you will be ready for anything."

Amy smiled. She was not sure Pennys theory was right but it was as good as anything she had come up with and buying her car had done wonders yesterday!

73

"Penny!" Leonard whined as he looked up to see Penny and Amy stagger through the door laden down with shopping bags.

"Don't panic Leonard," Penny grinned "these are not all mine. In fact," she looked at the bags she was carrying, "none of these are mine. They are all Amy's!"

Not 100% convinced Leonard watched the two women stagger to the kitchen counter and drop their bags before slumping onto the stools. "So did you find an apartment?" He looked curiously at Amy who seemed happy enough now rummaging through her purchases.

"Oh no," she shrugged. "And as Penny pointed out I deserve to make myself happy and if it means compromise then so be it."

Leonard frowned and looked at his wife for clarification but all he got was a grin and a wink.

"As my bestie reminded me, her home is my home as long as I need it."

"Well I'm pleased." Leonard smiled. "Err have you and Sheldon made peace then?"

"Oh Leonard I know you have spoken to Sheldon." Amy scoffed. "Yes we have agreed to be friends. And while living here is not ideal while the situation between Sheldon and myself is still so fragile I am sure in the short term we can get along just fine."

"OK…" Leonard watched Penny hand Amy a glass of red wine as they began trawling through Amy's bags exclaiming over shoes, boots, tops skirts and what appeared to be more purses than Leonard could conceive Amy ever possibly needing. "You bought all those today?"

"Yes!" Amy grinned. "They are lovely aren't they. I had started on my wardrobe yesterday when I got the car but now I have total outfits!" Her enthusiasm and Pennys proud smile made Leonard hesitate before he continued.

"OK. Yes Sheldon mentioned you had a new car, said it was fast! He also seemed to be making lists." Leonard added this last piece of information almost as an afterthought.

"Lists?" Penny looked closer at her husband seeing he was leading up to something and not sure it was going to be good by the way he was shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Well when we spoke to him today he mentioned Amy had suggested he help us find replacement tenants. It seems his list are ways to convince Amy she is the perfect tenant."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes well he will think he has won and will be happy wont he."

"That's just it Amy. He will think he has won and we know he hasn't. You are not moving here to please Sheldon you are moving here for you."

Amy deliberately placed her glass carefully on the counter and turned to look directly at Leonard. "Look Leonard if I could find somewhere else to live yes I would not be moving in here, but this was your idea remember! Now Sheldon will be my neighbour and we agreed last night we would try to resume our friendship. You needn't worry about me telling him I know about his lists, I will even give him a ride to work if we are going at the same time OK. It will be fine."

Leonard could see Amy was sincere but he was unsure as to what had occurred today to have made her change her mind when she had been so adamant about not living here. Deciding he would speak to Penny first Leonard went into the bedroom to finish packing the boxes he had started earlier, at least with the new house move it meant he would be way across town and out of earshot if things went wrong.

73

"So she still has feelings for him?" Leonard whispered.

"Yes! She said she ' _craves him_!'" Penny grinned, excited to hear Sheldon had told Leonard he intended to prove to Amy he loved all of her not just her brain. "So tell me again what he intends to do?"

"I have no idea," Leonard grinned. "All I know is it is not physics being written on those white boards and from the determined look in his eye this lunchtime I would say Amy had better brace herself!"

"Its not funny Leonard. They split up because of his wacky behaviour, he needs to do this right."

"No Penny they split up because she walked away. Sheldon has always loved Amy, maybe not in the conventional sense of the word but he has. Now he wants to try to prove that to her. What we need to do is decide whether we should warn her so she can be prepared for whatever lunatic scheme he comes up with, or help him so he doesn't blow it completely."

73


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you are moving this weekend? You have only just found the house and you have not interviewed any prospective replacements yet."

"Yes well I had wanted to talk to you about that." Leonard said watching as Sheldon stood glaring at him from the kitchen. "Come sit down."

"Why? What has happened?"

"We _have_ found a replacement Sheldon. The reason we have got a moving date so soon is because the sellers had already moved and the house was empty."

"What do you mean you have found a replacement? You said I could be in on the interviews so it is not possible that you have found a replacement."

"Its Amy." Leonard said watching carefully for Sheldon's reaction. Penny had told him Sheldon would be pleased, it was what he wanted after all, but years of experience had taught Leonard to expect the unexpected when it came to Dr Sheldon Cooper.

"I am not sure I understand." Sheldon said slowly. "She said she would not move here, that her staying was for a few days only. She was going to look at apartments with Penny…."

"Yes, she could not find an apartment in her price range in a location that made sense."

"Did she go to more than one realtor? This is LA. Leonard, houses are on the market all the time; the speed you managed to abandon me is proof of that."

"I thought you would be pleased." Leonard pointed out gently.

"Well I am pleased if Amy is pleased. However if you are leaving her here to suit your accommodation needs it will be me that has to deal with her and her mood swings."

"What mood swings? Sheldon this is Amy. The Amy you have spent the last few days plotting to get in across the hall. Look on it as good fortune and smile."

"I have not been plotting! My lists were merely ideas to make sure she knew things between us were OK now, as friends. Has she made this decision because she thinks I will hound her if she doesn't? She knows I am not moving in with you and Penny? That I am staying here and will therefore be her neighbour?" Sheldon questioned suddenly fearing Amy would accuse him of tricking her.

"Yes! Sheldon please relax!" Leonard shouted. "Look buddy it will be just like having Penny across the hall, Amy has just begun a shoe collection to rival Pennys and as quick as Penny is taking clothes out of the closet Amy seems to be restocking it."

"I liked her old clothes and shoes!" Sheldon muttered. Then to Leonard he asked "Did she mention me?"

"Yeah she said she would give you a ride to work."

"Hmm… I don't know. She drives so fast now…"

"Well I am not coming to get you so its that or the bus!" Leonard stated firmly. "She did say 'if you were going in at the same time' which I thought was odd but I was more relieved she had agreed to be honest. I thought you would be too."

"Do you think I should suggest a neighbour agreement so we can put on paper the -"

"No Sheldon!" Leonard interrupted quickly before Sheldon began drafting up some strange policy for Amy to sign. "Look, why didn't we have a little get together tomorrow night, call it a leaving party and house warming all in one, you can talk to Amy then in a nice informal setting."

"I don't like parties and it will be our last chance we get to go to get comic books after work."

"Sheldon I will still be at work every day, still go to the cheesecake factory and the comic book store, we have been over this, I am going to invite the others anyway. You do what you want."

73

"So is Sheldon not coming over?" Raj asked as he twirled his straw in the bright pink cocktail he was drinking.

"He said he would be over later after he had eaten his pizza."

"Leonard I told you to tell him I had food!"

"Yes I know and I passed on the message. He replied that you had already disrupted his life enough with your haircuts and living arrangements, and he was not prepared to let you run riot on his bowel movements too!"

Penny winced and shrugged. "So Ames, how does it feel now all our stuff is gone? Does it feeling more like home?"

"Well to be honest this just feels like another girls night!"

"Hey!" Raj protested but seeing the raised eyebrows of the girls shrugged and carried on drinking.

"I guess it will take a while to get used too." Amy continued before Howard interrupted.

"Or a couple of car journeys taking Sheldon to work, that will cure the party feeling!

As if on cue the door opened and Sheldon appeared.

"Hey buddy, glad you could make it." Leonard grinned hoping his ex room-mates sonic hearing had not heard Howard's comment.

"Its hardly a surprise Leonard, your wife threatened physical harm if I failed to show."

Sheldon moved to grab himself a bottle of water from the fridge exclaiming "wow! I have never seen so much food in your fridge Penny!"

"Its not my fridge now, its Amy's" Penny grinned. "Although if I thought I could sneak it and all the food out to our new place I would!"

Smirking Sheldon moved to where Howard and Raj were sitting. "I suppose now Leonard is moving it means you will no longer be attending games night across the hall?"

Howard frowned. "Well we are not attending tonight because we are here but I for one assumed Leonard would need and appreciate an escape route from the day to day drudgery of married life."

"HEY!" Came the joint voices of penny and Bernadette to Howard's announcement.

"I myself," Howard continued as if he had not been interrupted "will be coming to ensure my beautiful wife is able to spend time with her friends also."

"Nice try Howard," Amy laughed, "but girls nights wont be here, at least not on week days I'm afraid. I am going to be at work until midnight most nights."

"You are?" Sheldon frowned "Why?"

"New project" Amy grinned. "I am going to be working split days."

Sheldon frowned not replying. Penny wanting to ease the tension she could feel building said "Well that's OK, Howard, Leonard and Raj can come here after work and girls night can be at ours. Then on nights Amy can join we will either have it here or at mine."

"So you wont be going to dinner at the cheesecake factory on a Tuesday?" Sheldon asked as if Penny hadn't spoken.

"No. At the moment my shifts look like I will be in work from 8.30 til 10.30 then 5.30 until midnight. This will be for the next month then we will review."

"What exactly are you doing?" Raj asked curiously.

"Well, you know Ricky is at Caltech now. He has until now been isolated but the idea is to introduce him back into the social group. Ricky is slightly stubborn," Amy continued and hearing Sheldon snort and say "That monkey was an ass!" she grinned and nodded, "Exactly! and it seems time hasn't improved his social skills. My job is to help integrate him."

"By why at night?" Penny asked curiously.

"Well during the day it seems Ricky sits and watches quite calm and happy, but at night when everyone leaves he has been causing all sorts of trouble."

"So basically you are his minder." Sheldon interjected.

Amy shrugged, Sheldon's putting down of her work touching a nerve. "No more so than Leonard has been yours for the past 10 years!"

At the stifled sniggers from Howard and Raj Sheldon stood up. "Leonard convinced me not to make a neighbour agreement for you to sign tonight. But I am warning you the first sign I see of that creature in this apartment building and I will report you!" Storming back across the hall Sheldon slammed the door to 4a behind him.

"Well that went well!" Howard grinned.

Amy sighed. "Maybe this is not such a good idea after all."

"Amy it will be fine," Howard grinned. "Come on we all know how Sheldon is with change. Give him a few days and things will settle down."

73

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She felt nervous and it was not just because it was her first proper day on the job. She hadn't seen Sheldon since he had stormed out two nights ago, although she had heard him coming and going. She had never formally arranged a time to take him to work and now as she gathered her things and checked her watch she knew she could put it off no longer.

Locking her door she turned to face 4a. She hadn't heard him leave already and she knew his normal time for leaving was approaching. Taking a breath she knocked and waited.

Nothing.

Knocking again Amy wondered if she had in fact missed him leave. It was only as she knocked a third and what she intended to be final time did she hear movement inside.

"Sheldon, I am leaving for work. If you want a ride I suggest you come now." Then turning she began to walk toward the stairs.

She paused as she heard the door open and then continued at the sound of the door being locked and footsteps following her.

"I wasn't sure you would want to give me a ride." Sheldon said quietly.

"I said I would and I am here aren't I?"

"Yes. Thank you." Following Amy to her car Sheldon shifted his bag off his shoulders and onto his lap as he folded himself into the car. Watching Amy out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile at the sound of the powerful engine starting. This time prepared for what lay ahead Sheldon held on to his seat, eyes closed.

"Are you really that scared? I am not going above the speed limit!" Amy grinned as she pulled to a stop at lights.

"It just feels faster closer to the ground." Sheldon muttered.

Amy sang along to the radio the rest of the journey and by the time they were pulling into the parking lot at Caltech Sheldon realised his grip on the seat was not quite so tight and he had not even minded the fact Amy had driven a route not on his approved list.

Climbing out he smiled. "Thank you for the ride."

"Not so bad was it?" Amy asked with a grin, then more seriously, "I am sorry I cant take you home too. But Leonard called yesterday and said he was planning on going to the comic book store so would be able to drop you home later."

"Yes he called me too." Sheldon nodded.

"OK, well I guess I will see you tomorrow morning." Amy waved and walked toward the biology building. Watching her go Sheldon felt frustrated. He had lain awake half the night cursing himself for leaving the party early but trying to think of ways to tell Amy he was pleased she was across the hall; instead he had not mentioned storming off and had spent most of the journey with his eyes tight shut. Now as he watched her walk away part of him wanted to chase her to say sorry and the other half wanted to run and hide.

Walking slowly towards his office he figured he had 24 hours to compose himself.

"So how was the ride in this morning?" Raj asked Sheldon at lunchtime. It was just the two of them as Howard and Leonard were meeting Bernie and Penny for lunch across town.

"OK." Sheldon muttered.

"Did you apologise for running off?"

"No." Sheldon shrugged.

"Sheldon, Amy is trying you know."

"Yes I know and so am I. Look Raj this is not easy for either of us. I am sure I will get used to her being across the hall soon."

"Well from what she was saying you wont see much of her anyway of she is working so late."

"No." Sheldon looked up. "It is strange not having someone come in and raid the milk or coffee. In fact I hadn't realised just how frequently Penny barged in until she was gone."

"It will take time Sheldon but I am sure the peace and quiet will be welcome. You were always complaining about how noisy Leonard and Penny were."

Nodding Sheldon continued with his lunch. Raj was right the quiet should be welcome yet all he felt now was alone. He stood to return his tray and plate agreeing to meet Raj later and made his way back to his office. Raj was right it would just take time.

At home Amy was having trouble adjusting too. It was bright and sunny outside and there was no way she was going to be able to sleep. She had spent the weekend trying to adjust her body clock, staying up later and not staying in bed late but now as she lay looking at the ceiling she wondered if she would have been better staying at work. Getting up she decided to go for a drive. The quiet of the apartment taunting her and the knowledge all her friends were busy meant girly chats and shopping trips were out too. An hour later grinning, singing along to the radio and enjoying the speed of her car on the open road, Amy began to let her mind wander to this mornings journey to work. It had been awkward but she should have expected that, maybe tomorrow she would suggest a game to play to distract Sheldon from the new car and give them a focus point. Satisfied she turned the car back in the direction of home singing happily.

73

It was half past midnight and Amy crept up the final flight of stairs. She knew the slightest noise might wake Sheldon and she was too tired to face a lecture. Opening her apartment door silently she stepped inside turned on the light and threw her bag and keys on the table. It was as she made her way towards the kitchen she saw it. Covered in foil was a plate with a note on top.

 _ **Amy, I thought you may have been too busy to eat if that retched monkey was misbehaving. The food should only need heating for a couple of minutes and not be too heavy to cause bad dreams. Thank you for the lift today. I will see you in the morning.**_

 _ **S**_

Smiling and lifting the foil Amy saw a plate of what looked like perfectly cooked chicken and a salad. Placing the chicken on to a dish to heat Amy went to the fridge to get herself some water then carried her food to the table. Sheldon had never cooked for her before. She had sometimes made him spaghetti and if he had baked bread he always made extra for her but never a meal. They always had take out. The chicken as she tasted it melted on her tongue and she knew this must be a family recipe. The spices were like nothing she had tasted from shop bought chicken and the fact there were clearly no avocados in the salad and he had used her favourite dressing told her he had made this specially for her. Grinning Amy was tempted to text him but it was so late. Early even, she groaned at the time and knew getting up tomorrow would be hard. Washing her empty plate Amy made her way to the bedroom. She couldn't believe Sheldon had been so thoughtful. She fell asleep smiling.

Groaning at the sound of the alarm Amy practically fell out of bed. Standing under the shower she was just thankful she only had a few hours in work to hand over the data from the previous evening. Grabbing some clothes Amy made her way to the door. Opening it she jumped a little to see Sheldon stood waiting.

"hi." he smiled

"Hi! I'm not late am I?"

"No. But I thought seeing as you are being kind enough to give me a ride being ready is the least I can do."

Nodding Amy followed Sheldon down the stairs. "Thank you so much for dinner." she smiled.

"You liked it?"

"It was delicious."

"You were not mad?"

"Why would I be mad that you cooked for me."

"Raj said it was inappropriate to let myself into your apartment without asking."

"Oh. It actually hadn't occurred to me to look at it like that," Amy admitted.

"So you don't mind?"

"It was a lovely surprise and I doubt I would have eaten at all if you had not left it so no I don't mind. Thank you."

Nodding satisfied Sheldon said "Good." Then looking at her closely he said "You look tired Amy. I don't think shifts is a good idea."

"I am only tired because I didn't sleep yesterday. I went for a drive instead." she grinned. "But don't worry I am definitely sleeping today."

Amy was relieved to note Sheldon kept his eyes open the whole journey and as he got out of the car he asked "Why did you drive a different way today?"

"Pardon?" Amy frowned.

"Yesterday you came a different route. It was most time efficient, I just wondered why you felt the need to change it."

Amy glanced at her watch. "We are not late are we?"

"No today's route was time efficient too I was just curious."

Amy smiled. "New things Sheldon! I am trying new things. New car, new apartment, new job, new clothes and each day a new route."

Sheldon shook his head. "I am not sure I understand," he admitted. "Or maybe," he looked at the floor "I hadn't realised you were so unhappy with how things were before." Without waiting for her response he threw his bag across his chest said thank for the lift and made for the physics building.

"I hadn't either." Amy whispered at his retreating back. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her. Had she been so sad with her life she needed now to change every aspect?

Entering the lab Amy smiled at the students all busy inputting the data she had collated the previous evening. Making her way through to where Ricky was currently living Amy grinned as her colleague held up her finger to her lips and pointed. Ricky, usually so full of life and mischief was sound asleep. Beckoning Amy to the sound proof observation room she grinned.

"What did you do to him last night Amy? He has been asleep all night and even the sound of the others being fed didn't wake him."

Amy smiled. "Good. I read over Rickys notes and decided as he was so young maybe he was just bored during the day and not burning up enough energy. So when the others were locked in the den for the night I went into the enclosure and hid lots of toys and rewards. Ricky is smart, smarter than I gave him credit for to be honest and I would in time like to check his word level understanding. He spent the night playing and hunting for food."

"Well I am thinking if we can keep this up then slowly adjust the timings so he is on the same schedule as the others this may not take as long as we feared."

Nodding satisfied, Amy went back out to check her notes were understood before finding a free desk and sitting down to write up the observations from this morning. If things went as they hoped maybe her timetable would be more normal before the month was out after all.

73

"Amy! We haven't heard from you all week." Penny cried as she saw her friend enter the restaurant Friday evening.

"I know I'm sorry bestie. I did warn you this could happen."

"I know, we were worried that's all. Sheldon said you were OK but its great to see for ourselves."

"Well I have the night off thankfully as some of the students volunteered to take the weekend shifts and I was not going to turn them down. Sheldon mentioned this morning you were working here and he was meeting Leonard and the others at your so I thought I would join you."

"Great! Bernie is on her way and I only have half hour left of my shift. Why don't you have a drink while we wait for her and then we can grab some food."

So Amy settled on the stool and listened as her friend caught her up on all the gossip.

"-I told Leonard there was no way he was turning the basement into a games room but he pointed out I had turned the spare bedroom into a walk in closet so I had no say in the matter, and to be fair when the others come round them being in the basement means I don't need to listen to them bickering all night!"

"Have they been round much?"

"Yeah a fair bit, well Howard and Raj seem to have moved in. They said it was to help with the games room but I am not so sure. Sheldon a few times but not for long. Not sure what he has been up too but he has been leaving ours early and is very secretive about it."

Amy had her suspicions but did not want to say anything until she was sure so she asked "Are they all paint-balling this weekend?"

"No. This weekend they are costume making!"

"They are? Why?"

"Stewart! He has a competition on at the store. He has a new resident artist, something to do with the local art college and a new comic book manufacturer. To be honest I don't always listen but I think it is something about best new character gets featured in some new comic."

"Wow! I am guessing that's big." Amy agreed.

"You would think this was bigger than their careers the way they have been arguing. The guys wanted to go as couples but Sheldon wanted to go as a team, said that way if they won they would all feature, the others were kind of forced to agree as Sheldon was the only one without a partner. He said he could enter alone and beat them anyway but this started a whole new argument so they agreed to go as a team.

Leonard is not convinced Sheldon wont enter alone anyway, he says that's why Sheldon has been leaving early. To work on his costume."

Amy shook her head. "I don't think he has."

"You don't? Why?"

"Because, and please don't mention this in front of him Penny or to the others in case they tease him, but I think maybe the reason he has been leaving you early is he has been cooking for me."

"He has?"

"Yes. Every night I have come home and there has been a freshly prepared meal."

"Sheldon doesn't like cooking."

"I know. He said when I asked him that it was to thank me for giving him a ride to work." Amy could feel her cheeks blushing and new she was being silly but she couldn't help it.

"Well who knew." Penny pondered gazing at her friend and smiling at the obvious delight Sheldon had given her so simply. "Dr Cooper is working his way to your heart through your stomach!" she grinned.

"Penny please. Don't say anything and I could be wrong."

"Yeah we both know you are not wrong, and having tasted his banana bread I know if his cooking is as good as his baking you would be mad to jeopardise a free meal! Look I wont say anything if you do something for me. If you get a chance see if Sheldon is really OK about this costume thing."

Nodding Amy agreed. The rest of the night was spent laughing and drinking with her friends. She got home at just before 11pm and as she climbed the last flight of stairs she saw the door to Sheldon's apartment shutting. Assuming he had just got home ahead of her Amy was surprised to see another plate on her counter. Fried chicken! She knew this was a childhood favourite of his and not stopping to think Amy went across the hall and knocked.

"Amy! You are home early."

"Hi, I was with Penny and Bernadette, I didn't have to work tonight. Look I wanted to thank you for the meals Sheldon. Why don't you come and eat the chicken with me now."

"Amy I don't know its kind of late."

"I know but its the weekend and it is your favourite right?"

Sheldon grinned "It is. Wait there." He returned to his kitchen and picked up some more chicken and corn bread then followed Amy across the hall.

Flicking through the TV channels Amy found a documentary on space and soon they were sat happily spotting errors and composing a letter to the makers of the programme.

"I have enjoyed tonight." Amy smiled pouring Sheldon some more juice and grabbing herself some water.

"You must have missed Penny while you were away." Sheldon agreed.

"Well yes, but I meant I enjoyed this Sheldon. Us talking and eating together it was nice."

"Yes it was." Sheldon smiled.

"Penny was telling me about some costume competition you guys are entering. Sounds fun."

"Yes well it would be if we could agree on a concept." Sheldon muttered. "I am beginning to think I would have been better entering alone."

"You don't want to enter as a team? Penny said it was your idea."

"Well yes it was, but the others want to enter as pairs and I can see that by excluding Penny and Bernadette Howard and Leonard will loose focus and nothing will get done. Raj is not so bad, he said any couples costume with Emily would probably be too terrifying to enter anyway."

Amy grinned, "yes she hasn't changed I noticed that. Well why don't we enter as a couple. That way you can please the others and I can repay you for feeding me this past week."

"Amy the meals were a thank you for the rides."

"You cooked for Leonard like that?" Amy grinned.

"No but that was different."

"Maybe but my offer is there, as long as I get to approve my costume before I wear it."

Sheldon's smile told Amy all she needed to know. "That's great Amy! I will text the others first thing in the morning and have sketches with you by Sunday evening." Standing and gathering the dishes he had brought over Sheldon continued. "I had better go I have a busy weekend ahead now." And with a wave he was gone leaving Amy staring after him with a smile.

73


	11. Chapter 11

"So you are saying you don't want to go as a team?" Leonard frowned. "That you agree to our original idea?"

"Yes Leonard. I am not sure how else I can say it to make you understand."

"And Amy has agreed? She will be your partner?"

"Yes! Look it is really not that hard a concept to follow. You and Penny, Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Emily, and me and Amy."

"Like old times!" Raj grinned.

"No, not like old times. Amy and I are not a couple in the conventional sense." Sheldon sighed, "is this really so hard to understand?"

"So you are saying," Howard grinned evilly "she is a girl who is your friend but she is not your girlfriend!"

"I don't know why I waste my time!" Sheldon glared at his grinning friends. "I have passed on the information. Do with it what you want." Sheldon stood up from his spot and stormed down the hall to his room.

"Now what do we do?" Raj asked staring after Sheldon.

"We go thank Amy!" Howard grinned jumping up and heading for the door. Slowly the others followed him and standing outside in the hallway waited for Amy to answer.

"Hi." Amy smiled. "If you are looking for Sheldon he is not here, in fact no-one is here."

"No we were looking for you!" Howard grinned then leant forward and kissed Amy's cheek. "We wanted to thank you for whatever it is you did to get Sheldon to change his mind."

"I am not sure why you are so happy," Amy grinned. "You do know he intends to win."

"Yes well as long as we are spared the dictatorial path to that victory I am happy." Howard acknowledged.

"You really agreed?" Leonard looked at Amy concerned. "He didn't force you, trick you?"

"Leonard, Sheldon did not even ask me… it was my idea. I hurt him, and he has been kind enough to care for me this past week. I left him, yet he has given up his time with his friends to make sure I was OK. The least I can do is offer to accompany him to an event of his choosing for an evening."

"OK, yes. Sorry!" Raj muttered, backing away at the fierce tone Amy was suddenly using.

As they hastily retreated down the stairs Howard pondered "You have to hand it to Sheldon, we thought he was plotting some crazy scheme that would drive Amy away when the whole time he has managed to somehow convince her he is some kind of hero."

Nodding all slightly bemused the men made there way back to Leonard's. "You do realise," Leonard sighed gazing at Howard "now we have to come up with something that not only will impress the judges but also the women will wear."

"No Leonard now we have to come up with something to beat Sheldon!"

73

Sheldon looked at the drawings on the table. He had so many ideas. He had trouble getting to sleep after talking with Amy the night before; his mind full of characters and the possibility of seeing a creation of his own making make the printed pages of a comic book. Now however as he gazed at the various ideas before him he frowned, Amy would not like any of them. Flashbacks to the last time they had attempted to go as a couple made him cringe. There was no way he was going as 'raggedy' anything to this competition and as he could not see Amy happy to be any of the ideas he had thought of so far he would have to think again. Deciding he would function better after some food Sheldon made his way to the kitchen to prepare some lunch. But even on a full stomach he could not think of any superhero that would fit into whatever romantic fantasy Amy would approve of and his own ides of how a super hero should look. With a sigh Sheldon sat back on his spot and turned on the TV, his only comfort was the knowledge his friends would be in an equally awkward position.

It was the theme music marking the end of the show that woke him with a start. Realising he had fallen asleep Sheldon gathered up his designs and placed them on his desk. Normally he would be coming back from their Saturday trip the park and sorting his laundry ready to pre soak. Seeing no reason that particular routine needed altering too Sheldon went to his room and was soon happily sorting laundry. Comforted by the mundane chore Sheldon let his mind wander and reflect on how much had changed in a week. He was beginning to get used to Leonard not being in the apartment, and Amy had made the transition as his chauffeur driving him to work seamless. He had even enjoyed his evening cooking sessions and while he would not admit it to his friends, he was going to try substituting some of his take out menus for the meals he had cooked Amy.

Gathering the rest of his washing equipment Sheldon made his way out of the apartment and down to the basement.

"Amy!" He stopped shocked just inside the door. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi." Amy smiled. "I am nearly finished and will be out of your way. I know you have a routine and I don't intend disrupting it, I just had so much to do this week, work has kind of put me behind on my domestic chores."

Sheldon moved to the washer and began carefully placing his clothes into the machine. Once satisfied the correct amount of detergent was applied he started the machine and turned to face Amy. She was, he saw, folding her clothes and almost finished. "This must be an inconvenience for you," Sheldon said "you were used to having your own washing machine."

Amy smiled, "not really, for the past year I have got used to using laundromats so this is actually more convenient."

Sheldon just nodded. They had not spoken about her time away. He had not asked any questions, even of Penny, because the mere fact she was not with him hurt so much, but now his curiosity got the better of him.

"Did you like New York?"

"It was OK," she shrugged. "To be honest I did not see much of it. I lived a fair distance from work so may days were spent commuting or working."

"You did not go put, sightseeing? With friends?"

Amy shook her head. "I didn't really make new friends." she admitted slowly. "I kept myself to myself. I thought I needed time alone and then, when I got over that, I realised I had pretty much isolated myself to the point of no return. My work colleagues were nice and tried to make me feel welcome but I shunned them when I first arrived and I guess there is only so many times you try."

Sheldon was silent. He had assumed she had spent the whole year out making a new, better life for herself what she was telling him now was so different than the life he had assumed she led in her absence. "Your work, you were able to make good progress?"

Amy grinned and Sheldon felt a sigh of relief pass through him as he saw her eyes light up.

"Oh yes, it is strange how on the one hand the isolation made me thoroughly miserable but on the other gave me a whole new outlook on life. My work went very well and my findings have been accepted and look like they may be published. And now I am back I am returning to an area of my work I thought I wanted to leave behind yet I find my love for it renewed."

Nodding Sheldon smiled. "I am glad. Not that you were miserable" he added hastily, "I didn't mean that. I meant I am glad you have found the love for your work again, although" he chuckled "how anyone could love that monkey is beyond me!"

Amy nodded "Yes I know he was a pain but I am telling you Sheldon he is so smart. I was having trouble before I left. My conscious was forcing me to question my work. The ethics behind animal testing..."

"Amy we are scientists, it is what we do."

"You don't force animals to become chain smokers then make them go through he pains of withdrawal." Amy sighed, "anyway my new work is much more neurological intelligence and it seems Rickey is about to be the star of the show, he is so clever."

"Well I am glad the mad hours you are being forced to work are paying off at least." Sheldon conceded. "Are you sticking to your routine at the weekend too?"

"Yes it made sense, so I have been asleep half the day which is why I have fallen behind in my chores. But I am done now, she grinned picking up her basket. I will leave you in peace."

Finding himself suddenly alone Sheldon pondered on Amy's words. He was truly happy she had made progress in her work. He had not, he now thought, realised she had been having these doubts about her job. He had always been so vocal in his own displeasure when facing any kind of situation he was unhappy with he had assumed if Amy was unhappy she would have said something. She had after all had been quick enough to tell him her thoughts on….

Sheldon paused. The realisation Amy never complained, had always been there as his support never sharing her own problems hit him hard. He had thought everything had been so perfect. Maybe for him it had been but now he began to question just how happy Amy had really been.

As he waited for his laundry to finish Sheldon thought back to their date nights. He had set the schedule. He had offered a list of possible activities and even if they stayed in to watch a DVD or went to watch a movie he had been the one to decide what they watched. Sure Amy had made token protest but he realised now how little she had actually complained. Taking out his washing and beginning to fold he thought about Amy's relationships in their circle of friends. Penny had been the central figure in Amy's eyes, Sheldon knew this and had thought how lucky they were to have made friends outside of the science world as well as within; but now he wondered if her friendship with Penny was her search for this new identity she seemed so determined to find now.

Climbing back up the stairs to his apartment Sheldon thought back to Amy's face as she had described her success in New York and her renewed love of her field. This was one area he secretly envied. He had found success. The success he thought would make him feel whole, yet the certificate he had received was not on display for all to see at work or home but in his desk drawer. The medal and accompanying letters of congratulation also out of sight; and if he was honest mainly unread. Having placed his washing away Sheldon sat in his spot. For the past year they had both been miserable but Amy it seemed had found a way forward. Maybe he should do the same. Looking at the costume designs he had abandoned earlier Sheldon frowned. He was no nearer to coming up with a compromise and now the need to find something Amy would truly enjoy seemed more important than ever. Standing and grabbing his jacket and keys Sheldon left the apartment.

73

Amy groaned, sitting up she looked at her bedside clock. It was 8am. Why was he knocking fit to wake the dead at 8am on Sunday morning. Slipping her feet into slippers and dragging her dressing gown closed around her Amy stomped to the door. Opening it she snapped. "What Sheldon?"

"Oh good your up!" Sheldon grinned side steeping the glowering Amy and moving towards the sofa. Placing his armful of drawings onto the coffee table he turned to face her.

"You are not dressed?"

"No I am not dressed. It is Sunday morning I was asleep!"

"Oh…. You said you were sticking to your work schedule," Sheldon said a little more defensively now as he began to tune into to the less than welcoming expression on Amy's face. "Normally we would be leaving for work now so I assumed…."

"Yes you assumed incorrectly though" Amy muttered. Moving to the kettle she pulled down 2 mugs. As she completed the job of making them tea Sheldon sat nervously on the sofa. This had seemed a good idea 10 minutes ago but now sensing more than a little hostility from Amy he was seriously considering retreating and maybe texting her his ideas. But as Amy placed tea in front of him she smiled and Sheldon felt himself relax a little.

"I'm sorry Amy, I really did think you would be awake."

"Its OK. I guess you could have knocked at 6!" Sheldon's slightly flushed face and sheepish nod told Amy he had considered it. "So what was so urgent?"

"I have our costume sorted!"

"You have made them already?" Amy was shocked.

"No no. I haven't started sewing yet, not until I had your approval. But the idea, well it just came to me. Last night after doing my washing I went to see Stewart. I got some more details on his friend, the artist. Amy I found out that the comic books they are hoping to create are being aimed at a younger market, children. The artist, Gavin, he wants a new character to appeal to children. So I thought of Ricky!"

Amy frowned. "Ricky? My Ricky?"

"Yes! Its perfect. When we spoke yesterday you told me you had discovered how clever Ricky is. Well maybe you and Ricky could be the characters. That way if you want too you only have to wear your lab clothes. We can make me a monkey outfit to look like Ricky and then we could go as the scientist and monkey superheroes."

Amy grinned, "That does sound cute Sheldon but I was thinking you were going to go for more of a batman and robin type theme."

"Yes and that's my point. That's what everyone will do. In fact I am sure like me most of Stewart customers did not read much past comic competition!"

Amy's grin widened "Well I think you are right certainly in the case of our friends. Penny was moaning only last night that Leonard's idea of a costume for her was like all his fantasies in one costume."

Sheldon nodded. "So you agree. We make science and Ricky the super heroes?"

"Yes I agree." Amy put down the cup she had been nursing and reached for the papers Sheldon had placed on the table. She gasped as she looked at the drawing. "Sheldon these are really good… did you do them?"

Sheldon blushed. "Yes, I was excited once I had spoken to Stewart. He seemed to think my idea was a good one. He suggested I write a draft story to go with out costumes."

"Well," Amy shifted the drawing around moving the ones of Ricky to the front. "You have made some obvious errors, but that is to be expected, we can rectify them easily enough and make sure they do not appear in the costume."

Sheldon frowned "What errors? I don't make errors so it is hardly to be expected!"

"The proportions are all wrong for a start …"

"He is a super hero Amy, that's the point of course I know monkeys are not that size really!"

Amy shook her head "No Sheldon I mean the dimensions, Rickys tail needs to be much longer, as do his legs. The arms are not too bad but his ears are wrong too…" grabbing a pencil and ignoring Sheldon's squeals of protest Amy began to draw over Sheldon's original designs until she sat back smiling.

"See…"

Sheldon glared at his work. "Amy they took me a long time to do."

"Yes and they were a great start Sheldon but you want them to be correct don't you? You don't want people pointing out the errors."

"I suppose. Will you help me make the costume?"

"Of course!" Amy grinned genuinely excited about the project now. "I could wear my new boots!" Amy grinned. "Penny said white knee high boots were impractical but they will be perfect with a lab coat."

Sheldon rolled his eyes as he watched Amy dash to her bedroom to retrieve clothes she thought might be suitable. When she hadn't returned after 15 minutes Sheldon stood to investigate what she was up too. What he saw before him as he entered her room had him blinking and swallowing, at a loss for words.

Amy stood before him in the boots she had described. She had not done them justice though, high heeled and shiny they came to just above her knee. Her lab coat, Sheldon was assuming this was a spare as it was in her closet not at work, was buttoned up but he could see no evidence of her clothing underneath.

"err.. Amy have you got clothes on under that." He gulped. Amy turned form studying the outfit to grin at him. "Yes of course, one of the new skirts I bought with Penny and a blouse but I like that you cant tell…"

"Well I am not so sure," Sheldon continued frowning "this is for an audience of children Amy. Not just the Howard Wolowitz brigade!"

Amy shrugged. "I like it. And believe me from what Penny described of Leonard's design I am well covered!" Then slipping of the lab coat and unzipping the boots Sheldon got a full view of the skirt and top as Amy began searching for some shoes. His gaze only pulling back to her face when she asked "You ready?"

"Err.. yes… I mean for what?"

"To go buy material! Come on Sheldon. We cant waste time you know the others will be wanting to go all out to beat you know they know we are teaming up."

Following Amy out of the door he let her excited chatter wash over him as the drove. He had not thought this through. He had expected her to be pleased sure, but maybe just less reluctant than the all out excited that she appeared now. As she continued to talk about the type of fake fur they needed, the correct shades and how she could just picture the faces of their friends when they won Sheldon closed his eyes. All he could picture was Amy in that lab coat and boots…

This was going to be harder than he thought.

73

A/N: So first my apologies for the long delay. Thank you to everyone still reading and for all of the kind reviews and messages so far. Ali x


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll be glad when it is over." Bernie hissed sat on Amy's sofa sipping wine and glaring at the message she had just received from Howard. "Each and every costume idea he has come up with has me wearing less and less material."

"Leonard is no better." Penny nodded. "He said I needed to accept that most comic book readers were male and appeal to our target audience."

"They must have been talking," Emily sighed. "Raj is pretty much having me dressed in a bikini. Its degrading! Amy what has Sheldon got you in?"

Amy smiled. "Oh I am covered!"

"Yeah," Penny sniggered "it is Sheldon after all. You forget Emily, Sheldon isn't like other boys."

Amy grinned "Oh I don't know. He actually suggested that the costume I chose was inappropriate. I pointed out I was completely covered and he muttered that was worse. When I asked why he said it left more to the imagination!"

"What exactly are you wearing?" Bernadette asked curiously now. "You haven't said."

"No, and I can't, I promised Sheldon. He seems to think the key to our success is the element of surprise and he thinks he has found the key to winning the others have overlooked."

"He has?" Penny frowned. "Leonard has talked of nothing but this for days, I am simply grateful we only have a few more days until it is all over. I doubt any of them have overlooked anything but to be quite honest I don't really care now."

Nodding in agreement the conversation soon moved on to post competition celebrations.

"Well Sheldon seems certain he is going to win," Amy grinned "and I have to say I cant help but think he is right. He says that as the winner he should choose the location for the celebration and he has chosen the zoo!"

"Well as long as there is alcohol I don't care where we go," Penny muttered "but I am not spending hours gazing at koalas so you can tell him if he does win and he forces me to the zoo he better have a kick ass party planned."

"Raj wants to go roller skating" Emily sighed. "Some disco he has heard of."

"NO!" Penny and Bernie shouted. "Trust us Emily we have seen Raj, plus Howard and Leonard for that matter, at one of those places and you don't want to go there. I suggest we think of something to appeal to their inner nerds and give them an alternative."

73

"Amy, I thought we were going to do this together." Sheldon frowned as he entered Amy's apartment early Sunday morning. Before him he now saw pieces of material cut out and laid on the floor.

"Yes Sheldon, we are. All I have down is make a start cutting out the pieces, now you and your trusty machine are here you can start sewing them together."

"But how do you know they will fit? We should have taken precise measurements."

"Sheldon, they will fit, trust me." Amy sighed hoping this was not about to turn into a long drawn out argument, and not wanting to admit she had her own eidetic memory when it came to Sheldon's body measurements. Sheldon turning his back on her moved to set up his machine at the table Amy had cleared.

"Here." Amy handed him the first two pieces and taking them without comment Sheldon set about sewing. They worked in silence for the first half an hour before Amy, unable to stand the tension stood from her spot on the floor where she had been cutting, and said "OK, lets see if what we have fits so far."

"Amy, it is hardly appropriate to try it now, we only have a fraction complete."

"Sheldon, we have the body and arms, it will be like trying on a t-shirt. Come on. At least this way you will be able to see if you are correct and I am wrong."

Sheldon still hesitated, he knew from looking at the sections he had now completed the costume would fit. And he knew Amy had also allowed for him to wear his normal clothes underneath. Sighing he pulled the material over his head. Amy walked around him studying carefully making Sheldon feel very self conscious.

"OK, I think this should work." Amy smiled. "In fact at this rate, she glanced at her watch, we could get your costume done tonight."

As Sheldon set back to work at the sewing machine Amy arranged the pieces carefully in order for him to continue. She sat cross legged on the floor, designs in front of her and began hand stitching the tail.

"Amy you don't need to hand stitch, it will be far quicker to do it on the machine." Sheldon pointed out.

"Yes I know but this section is small and I can stitch and stuff it while you do the rest."

As they continued working Amy made small talk, telling Sheldon about her conversation of the night before with the girls, confirming his suspicions they they had completely overlooked the age the characters should be aimed at. "Of course," Amy theorised, "if Stewart has anything to do with the judging he will not be going for a monkey when scantily clad girls are on display."

Sheldon nodded, "this is true but luckily Stewart is not judging! He called me today to see if you had agreed to my concept, when I told him you had and I had worked on a basic outline he told me that the judges were in fact going to be some people from the marvel offices. He seemed genuinely excited. Evidently they want a character along the lines of Monkey Joe and your idea is perfect for them."

Amy frowned, "But Monkey Joe was a squirrel."

Sheldon's eyes opened wide. "You read Monkey Joe? I thought you disapproved of comic books."

"Yes well Monkey Joe is one of the reasons!" Amy said dismissively. "Deceiving people like that. I was not at all sorry at his demise!"

Sheldon grinned. "Well Monkey Ricky will be your creation so fear not!"

Smiling Amy suggested. "Maybe we should warn the others Sheldon. Your idea is brilliant and I am sure it will win so it doesn't matter if they know really."

"But Amy…"

"It's your call Sheldon, but they they are your friends, you don't need to tell the other entrants, just your friends."

Muttering under his breath Sheldon reached for his phone. "You do it." He thrust the phone at her.

Amy sent of a quick text telling the men that a marvel representative would be the judge and they should carefully read the conditions of the competition because it was not within their normal reading genre.

Sheldon read the message and smirked, "Well that's not strictly true Amy, you know Leonard, his collection would sit well in the bedroom of any pre pubescent boy."

Amy decided it was best not to offer her opinion on this but changing the subject she said "Penny tells me you have cancelled pizza on Thursday nights, why?"

Sheldon blushed. "I was hoping they would not care or even notice." he admitted. "Last week when I was cooking for you I realised I actually enjoyed the food myself. So I decided to add a home cooked meal to my routine. Because Thursday is sometimes anything can happen Thursday this seemed the logical day to choose."

Amy grinned. "Penny was worried. She thought you were going into some kind of decline now Leonard had moved out. I told her you were fine but she said this was just an act you put on in front of me. Its not is it? You are OK now with your new living arrangement?"

"Yes. I admit is was a little resistant to the change." Amy snorted at this and earned herself a glare before Sheldon continued, "but I must admit not having to chase round after Leonard in the morning or clear up after Penny, does mean I am able to relax more which is more productive work wise. Also having our meetings in Leonard's new games room has sharpened my game somewhat."

Shaking her head at how Sheldon prioritised his life Amy finished sewing the tail sections together and moved to see how Sheldon was getting on. She grinned when she saw the nearly finished costume and glancing at the clock was shocked to see they had been sat for over 3 hours.

"Sheldon lets go for a walk, grab some lunch then come back and try the costume on."

"What? Why go out?" Sheldon frowned. "We are nearly finished Amy, why stop?"

"Because we have been sat for hours and fresh air will do us good!"

Not entirely convinced but not wanting to spoil the morning it having gone far better than he hoped he stood up and said "Can I leave this here?"

"Of course." Amy grinned. Grabbing a jacket she followed Sheldon and waited while he went to get his wallet and jacket from across the hall.

When Amy stopped at her car Sheldon frowned. "I thought you wanted to walk?"

"I do, but I thought we could go to the park for a walk then pick up hot-dogs after."

"From Carney's?" Sheldon asked grinning.

"Sure." Amy smiled.

73

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon smiled as Penny returned to join the table at the cheesecake factory having been through to the kitchen to ensure the staff were aware of his order.

"Sheldon, it is OK but really not necessary. You eat here every week and every week they get your order right. I haven't worked here for a long time and they are still getting your order correct."

"In fact," Howard sniggered "the success rate has increased since Penny left!"

As his wife punched his arm Howard turned his attention back to Sheldon. "You have been avoiding us at work, not joining us for lunch, is that because of the fake text you sent us Sunday?"

"What fake text?" Sheldon asked confused.

"The one about Marvel representatives and Stewart." Raj said a tone of disgust in his voice. "For a second there I actually believed you."

Sheldon shrugged. "The text was sent by Amy. And it was not fake. The judges are from Marvel and the competition if you read the small print is for the youth market. Amy insisted I tell you as she felt it was unfair of you to make your girlfriend and wives enter a competition half naked when there is zero chance of you winning."

Howard lent across the table and said "You are serious?"

"Yes Howard. I am serious."

Penny grinned "So now I don't have to wear that stupid costume?" She asked Leonard hopefully

"Well I guess we will have to make some adjustments." Leonard conceded as he reached for his bag and began searching for the flier giving details of the competition. For the next half hour Raj, Leonard and Howard poured over the flier while Penny and Bernadette quizzed Sheldon on his weekend with Amy.

"Amy says you are letting her choose her own costume." Penny said in a loud voice annoyed Leonard was ignoring her and worried he would still make her wear the costume he had planned.

"Of course." Sheldon nodded. "The concept was my idea and Amy gathered her own costume together, in fact it is rather more than I would have chosen."

"So you think she should wear less!" Howard half listening latched onto Sheldon's comment.

"No! I mean the additions Amy has made has, excuse my vulgar language, 'sexed up' the idea I was going for."

Eyes wide Penny asked "What has she done?"

"Added boots." Sheldon muttered.

"Not those white boots?" Penny laughed out loud. "Go Amy!"

"What white boots?" All the men were now listening and could see Sheldon was distinctly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"Amy bought so knee high, shiny white boots. I told her there was no outfit in her wardrobe to go with them but she insisted, said they would compliment her 'new image' and I guess Sheldon's costume has proved her right."

"Sheldon you dog!" Raj laughed. "What have you got her wearing?"

"I don't want to discuss our entry," Sheldon muttered "in fact, we are going to be late if you want to lay games tonight. And throwing cash onto the table he stood up."

73

It had been a long week for Amy. She had really enjoyed her day with Sheldon on Sunday and had hoped that Rickys progress would mean she would maybe have an evening or two that would free her up in the week to spend finalising details for Saturdays competition. But it was Thursday night now and other than the plate of food waiting for her of an evening and their drives to work Amy had not seen Sheldon. Every morning he asked after her work and seemed to be genuinely interested even suggesting a couple of tests to check his IQ levels.

Amy had received texts from Penny, Bernadette and Emily, thanking her for informing their partners of the finer details of the competition but she had not spoken to her friends either. Sheldon had confirmed this morning that at their Tuesday meeting the men had thought her text had been fake but were now frantically trying to re sew costumes to fit in with the competition guidelines. As she climbed into bed Amy smiled. She saw her costume ready and hanging on her wardrobe door. As she looked at in now she frowned and climbed back out of bed. Sheldon had told her he would pt the finished costume in her room but she noticed on the pocket of the lab coat he had sewn a name label.

 _ **Dr. Amelia**_ _ **L**_ _ **ee**_.

She grinned. He had used the nick name from her fan fiction the guys had teased him about and his own middle name. She liked it. With only one morning at work to get through Amy was excited. She knew Sheldon's idea was in with a better than average chance of winning and she knew his plans to celebrate by going to the zoo would be met with protests but the idea of revisiting their old dating ground somehow felt right.

Next week at work Amy would be able to reduce her night time hours too. Ricky was proving to be far more sociable than she had expected now some of his energy was focused to specific challenges. The past few days he had shown that his day time tasks had tired him out and for the past two nights Amy had been surprised when he had curled up to sleep near to the enclosure holding the other monkeys. Tomorrow she would right up her findings and if the weekend shift reported the same behaviour then next week she would begin integration. With luck by the end of the month she could return to her old working hours and enjoy a social life again.

73

"I have a suggestion." Amy smiled the next morning as she waited for Sheldon to fasten his safety belt.

"OK." He sounded cautious a little unnerved by her tone. Normally Amy was quiet on their journeys into work, he knew the hours she was keeping tired her yet this morning she seemed eager to chat.

"Tonight I will collect you from work and cook for you for a change," she grinned. "Then we can try on our costumes and your story board so we are ready for tomorrow."

Sheldon blinked. He had wanted to suggest this himself but thought she would think he was pressuring her. He nodded smiling and said "I would like that, thank you."

"You don't mind missing vintage video game night?" Amy had been sure Sheldon would protest to at least hesitate before agreeing to her suggestion.

"No I don't mind, but I am sure the others will be relieved. They informed me last night they had reverted to my original idea of going as a team. It would seem their women folk would not agree to any of their alternate costume suggestions."

"So Penny and Bernie wont be there?" Amy was shocked. She had been hoping for a night out with all her friends yet now Sheldon was telling her she would be the only girl in the group.

"Oh no, they will be there. It would seem my informing them Tuesday that I thought your costume was sexy was enough to guarantee their attendance."

"You think I will look sexy?" Amy grinned.

"Errr..." Sheldon blushed scarlet as he realised his comment gave far more information than he had intended. "Yes." he muttered then quickly changing the subject asked. "Will we be having spaghetti for dinner?"

"Well we could," Amy shrugged, "but I thought something different."

"I like spaghetti." Sheldon added hopefully.

"OK, I will maybe do something pasta based, but no hot-dogs." She stated firmly.

Arriving at work and confirming when she would collect him Amy made her way to the lab. Sheldon now also keen for the day to be over sent his friends a text notifying them of the change to his plans and telling them he would see them at stewards tomorrow.

He was still shocked he had let slip he had told their friends he had thought Amy looked sexy. But thinking back to her expression, first shocked then thrilled, he knew he had never told her this before, another oversight on his part. Now he just hoped by seeing her in her costume tonight he would be able to mentally prepare himself before tomorrow.

73

"This is nice!" Sheldon forked another mouthful of spaghetti from his plate looking at Amy. "Who knew chicken worked as well as hot-dog!"

"Yes who knew." Amy grinned. Her mood all day elevated after hearing Sheldon had told their friends she looked sexy, had given in and made spaghetti. The slight recipe change seemed to be going down OK though she smiled as she watched Sheldon finish his large portion and eye up the remaining food in the bowl. "Help yourself," she pushed the bowl towards him. "But we have ice-cream too so save some room."

It had always amazed Amy how when he wanted Sheldon could eat so much. Most days he pushed his food around as if uninterested but other times like tonight, it was as if he was stocking up for winter!

When they had finished eating and cleared the dishes away Amy suggested Sheldon get changed in the bathroom. When he returned she whooped.

"Oh Sheldon! Its brilliant!" Moving to stand in front of him she stroked the fur on his chest and turned him around. "I love it! "

Stepping away from her stroking hands he said "Yes, well maybe you should go get your costume on too." Although his gaze was limited by the costume Sheldon discovered the touch of her hands stroking him was not dulled by the layers he wore. Grateful that his face was covered and Amy could not see how flustered her touch had made him he paced the room only to stop suddenly as she appeared.

"Well?" She gave a twirl.

Unable to speak Sheldon merely nodded.

"Sheldon? Is something wrong?" Amy one moment excited suddenly self conscious looked at Sheldon hidden from her view by his own costume.

Pulling the mask off his face Sheldon said "No Amy nothing is wrong. In fact it is perfect!"

Relief washing over her Amy rushed to the counter and grabbed her phone. "Put your mask back on lets send the others a picture!"

"But Amy, it is meant to be a surprise!"

"Sheldon the competition is less than 24 hours away, they won't have time to change much. We will win for sure. The zoo celebration is in the bag, I can just see Howard's face now when you tell him!"

"Oh... yes"

Amy frowned, she had thought he would be excited. "You don't want to celebrate at the zoo?"

"Oh I do, its just I thought that could be just us." Sheldon blushed as he admitted this wish.

"I would like that!" Amy grinned. Not caring now what the others did.

Relief washing over him not caring any more if the others saw the costume before tomorrow Sheldon took the phone from her, smiling he said "here, let me."

73

Penny squealed as she looked at the message she received. She had sat all night drinking wine listening to Leonard moan about her lack of team spirit

"What?" He muttered.

Saying nothing but turning the picture towards him Penny grinned as she watched his expression.

"OK. so maybe we didn't stand a chance anyway." he conceded.

"Leonard look at Amy! Sheldon was right she looks hot! Oh tomorrow is going to be fun!"

73

 **A/N: So pleased to see so many of you still reading and incredibly flattered so many have review or sent messages. Thank you! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. A x**


	13. Chapter 13

"Amy, hurry up we will be late!" Sheldon paced around Amy's apartment in frustration.

"Sheldon calm down. We don't have to be at the comic book store for 2 hours!"

"But I want to arrive before the others." Sheldon whined.

"Why?" Amy appeared out of her bedroom door dressed in the blouse and skirt she had shown him several weeks previously, her hair pulled into a tight bun on top of her head.

"Because," Sheldon frowned, "after you sent Penny the picture of us I had a message from Leonard. It seems he decided not to tell Howard or Raj, he wants to be there to see their faces when they see you walk in. I want to make sure we are there first to avoid such fuss."

"Me? You mean us? And being there before them will not stop that occurring, you know that."

"No Amy, I mean you. It seems I was not alone in my assessment of this look you insist on wearing. Penny and Leonard seem to think it is my idea, even though I have assured them it isn't. Leonard said I am 'living out my fantasies through your costume' and I dread to think what Howard will say... I need you to put them straight Amy!"

Amy grinned. "Sheldon, they are teasing you. I have already told Penny, Bernadette and Emily I chose my own costume."

"Well maybe that is true, but I want to be there early to ensure this competition is taken seriously, in the spirit it was intended. Then I intend to win and wipe the smirks of their faces."

Amy, chuckling, patted his arm. "Well I am nearly finished so why not make us both some tea. It will calm you."

"Amy have you not heard a word I said! I want to leave as soon as possible, not sit around here making pointless chit chat, drinking tea!"

"OK, OK." Amy pulled the lab coat off the hanger and pulled it on. Buttoning it up to the top she twirled. "So? Do I pass inspection?"

Sheldon watched her spin and tried to keep his eyes firmly attached to her face which was now grinning at him expectantly, rather than the snug fit of the lab coat on her hips and butt. "Well?" She asked again.

Sheldon cleared his throat then nodded. "Yes, very good. You look just like the drawings." He turned away, missing her disappointed expression, desperate to get out of the apartment so he could be in a room full of people.

As they walked down the stairs together Amy asked "Why are you not in costume?"

"Because I thought it would look a little odd for you to be driving across town with a monkey as a passenger."

"Oh I have done it before." Amy grinned at him.

"Yes, but not a 6ft monkey!" Sheldon smiled back. As they drew nearer to Stewart's store Sheldon felt himself relax. He had to admit he was looking forward to seeing the faces of his friends too, all be it for different reasons to Leonard. But see the dawning realisation they had lost was a thought he wished he could capture. Maybe he would ask someone to take a photo!

As Amy had predicated the store was empty when they arrived. They peered through the window and could see Stewart laying on the sofa at the back of the store. Banging on the door Sheldon muttered under his breath until a dishevelled Stewart opened the door to let them in.

"Stewart," Sheldon scoffed, "why on earth are you not ready? See," he glared at Amy "this is why we need to be here early!" Amy rolled her eyes but said nothing as Sheldon continued. "Surely you will be putting more effort into your appearance than that?" He waved a dismissive hand at Stewart, dressed in his normal t shirt and jeans.

Stewart looked at Sheldon. "You are hardly dressed up yourself." He muttered defensively before adding, "but I have my suit upstairs. I am not going to be in costume."

"Well you guests are arriving so you need to go get ready."

Stewart looked to Amy for support but her shrug told him there would be no arguing with Sheldon in this mood. Turning away Stewart knew he may as well go get ready as stand and listen to Sheldon moaning. Folding the blanket he had been napping under he watched with some relief as Sheldon pulled his costume out the suit carrier and was calling instruction to Amy as he made his way to the rest room to change. Once he was locked in Stewart asked "Why is he so edgy? His idea is first rate. I cannot see Gavin choosing anyone else."

"You know Sheldon," Amy smiled fondly. "He likes things to be done right and today he is competing against his friends so…"

"Oh they have withdrawn." Stewart said casually.

"What!" Amy gasped. "Why?"

"Leonard withdrew first then the others, they seemed to think Sheldon had it in the bag and as they could not agree on a team project they decided to withdraw. Howard was trying to persuade Bernadette to still enter as a couple when I was unceremoniously chucked out last night, but he was not having much success."

"Sheldon is not going to like this." Amy frowned.

"Sheldon is not going to like what?" Came a voice behind her causing her to jump. As she turned and saw him in full costume Amy grinned. "Perfect Sheldon! You look perfect."

"Yes yes, I know that, now what am I not going to like?"

"It seems," Amy said slowly, "that Leonard, Howard and Raj have withdrawn."

Sheldon, his face covered by the costume, did not answer immediately and Amy, concerned he may be upset stroked his arm. "Stewart has plenty of other entrants though don't you?" She asked half pleading.

"Oh yes." Stewart grinned. "In fact this competition has drawn quite a following."

"Sheldon?" Amy was feeling quite disconcerted by his silence having expected him to be livid at what she assumed he would perceive as his friends letting him down.

"Oh Amy I am not sure why you are so shocked." Sheldon's slightly muffled voice seemed calm. "I knew once the women had pulled out then chaos would rule; without my calming influence in their group it was obvious nothing would be agreed. Now we have to keep our focus Amy. Just because your gal pals will be here does not mean you can break character and chat in corners. We have to remain focused. The competition is just hotting up. Now while Stewart goes to get ready we need to get our plan sorted."

Considering himself dismissed Stewart went to get changed. He was glad Amy had broken the news to Sheldon and relieved he seemed to have taken it so well. If things went according to plan the resulting publicity from the competition would mean good things for the store and if Gavin was as impressed in person as he had seemed on the phone with Sheldon's idea then maybe his store could be the birth place of a new marvel character! Excited Stewart put on the suit Bernadette had persuaded him to wear.

73

"Do you think he bought it?" Raj asked nervously. Howard had come up with the plan after Leonard had told them of the picture Amy had sent Penny. Convincing Stewart they had pulled out had gone well, the tricky part they all knew was whether Sheldon believed Stewart.

"I think kicking him out and making him sleep on the sofa at the store was a bit extreme," Leonard admitted "but I do think we could win!"

Well Stewart will now report, in all honesty as far as he is concerned, that we have withdrawn. He has no idea of our master plan!" Howard smirked. "Now the women are happy to attend because they are not in costume so when we arrive we can fill them in and then wipe the smug smile off Sheldon face!"

"You really think us going as ourselves will work?" It was Leonard's turn to sound sceptical this time.

"Leonard," Howard sighed. "As a teenager what would you have thought of three guys who excelled in their chosen fields of science and engineering, one of whom I might add being a bona fide astronaut! all of them with a stunning woman on their arm and a love of comic books!?"

Leonard's smile grew. "I'd have thought they were fictional!"

"Exactly my point, fictional superheroes! Sheldon thinks he is so clever dressing Amy up in her work clothes but we have gone one better."

"Then lets get ready." Raj grinned excitedly.

"Raj we are ready," Leonard rolled his eyes. "We are going as us!"

"Oh no!" Raj shook his head "if I am going as me I am going as the thinnest version of me I can be, and that means black pants and my new sweater vest." As he dashed to the door he called back "I will be ready in approximately 20 – 45 minutes!"

73

"Why do they look so happy?" Sheldon frowned as he watched his friends enter.

"I don't know." Amy muttered "But Penny and Bernadette look less than impressed so I am guessing something is not as it seems." Moving to go talk to her friends she was shocked when she felt Sheldon grab her wrist and pull her tight to his side.

"Oh no, leave them. I know what they are doing. And they wont win!"

"Sheldon you are making no sense! And as much as this masterful side is strangely appealing I am not sure it is in character for Ricky!" She was almost disappointed when Sheldon immediately dropped her wrist

"They are trying to win." Sheldon murmured. "They think they can beat us!"

"Sheldon you heard Stewart they have withdrawn."

"Look at their faces Amy. They told Stewart that to fool us. They have not withdrawn they have entered as themselves!"

Looking towards the group now standing registering at the cash desk Amy chuckled. "They really did not understand the point did they!"

"Of course not. This is Howard's doing!" Sheldon agreed. "They saw your costume and nothing more. Oh this is good. It will make seeing their faces as we win so much more satisfying!"

Amy caught Penny's eye from across the room and grinned when her bestie mouthed "you look amazing!"

Knowing Sheldon was right, and seeing how Penny and Bernadette had obviously been tricked in to attending, Amy stood calmly next to Sheldon waiting for the competition to begin.

"I don't understand why he is not looking more worried." Raj whispered as they lined up to be judged.

"Its Sheldon," Howard shrugged. "Remember the physics bowl competition nothing would get in the way of his ego then and he hasn't changed."

"Oh I don't know," Penny grinned. "Looking at the way those guys from Marvel have been swarming all over both Amy and Sheldon all afternoon I think he has every right to look smug."

The collective whoop from Amy and Stewart and groan from Raj, Howard and Leonard had Penny laughing as she finally made her way to hug her friend.

"Amy you looked great! I am so pleased you won!"

"Yes well your husband is not looking so thrilled." Sheldon interrupted.

"Yes well he should have listened to me. And you for that matter. I told him this was not about teenage boy fantasies but about children. He wouldn't listen. You should have seen their faces when the judge told them they were in last place because their 'concept' was simply too far fetched to be believable!"

"Oh it is OK Penny. I had Stewart's photographer friend take a photo of that very moment! I will send you a copy." With that he pulled Amy towards the door.

"Sheldon! What is wrong now. We have to collect the prize."

"No we don't. I spoke with Gavin and he is emailing me details of the comic book deal. I need to change Amy then eat. I am hungry!"

"You don't want to go with the others? We could go to the cheesecake factory. You could spend the evening enjoying your victory."

"No. I want to go home change then order pizza."

"OK." Amy shrugged. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice as she said. "I will drive you home then."

"Oh no. We are not going to mine. There we will only be interrupted. We will go to yours. I have a change of clothes in my bag. Then we can plan our trip to the zoo."

Knowing her grin was wide Amy didn't care. "OK lets go!"

73


	14. Chapter 14

"So?" Penny grinned as she sat on the sofa in her old apartment watching Amy gather snacks and glasses to go with the wine Penny had arrived carrying.

"So what?" Amy refused to look at Pennys grinning face, knowing exactly what she wanted to know but trying frantically to think of a way to distract her. Shoving a glass of wine into her friends hand proved far to temporary a distraction however, and as she sat down Amy knew there was no avoiding the barrage of questions about to be fired at her.

"Come on Ames, last night Sheldon won the competition that has taken over all their lives, for weeks it seems, yet there was no gloating, no celebrations, not even a sarcastic comment. One minute you were announced as winners the next Sheldon was hassling you out the door. So what gives? Was the celebration private?" Penny winked. "Is this a reconciliation? You have kissed and made up?"

"Penny stop! Sheldon and I are friends. Nothing more. Yes he was pleased he won, but we left because he wanted to change clothes and go grab something to eat." Amy had rehearsed this explanation over and over in her head knowing her friends would want to read more into the situation. She herself knew there was more too it, but by giving them the cold facts she was at least sticking to the truth so if they quizzed Sheldon their stories would match.

"So nothing happened?" Pennys obvious disappointment made Amy smile.

"I am not sure what you were expecting Penny. For Sheldon to drag me back here and ravish me while still wearing his monkey costume perhaps?"

"Well no," Penny chuckled "but maybe a little kissing, what with you wearing your lab coat and those boots!" Seeing Amy blush Penny grinned. "Did you come back here then?"

Nodding reluctantly Amy said "we had some food and then planned where to go to celebrate."

"I thought Sheldon was making everyone go to the zoo?"

"Yes well he decided as it would lead to Howard and Leonard moaning, and Raj trying to smuggle cinnamon along, it would be more practical if just the two of us went."

Penny was quiet for a moment then asked. "He came back here and changed?"

Frowning as she nodded Amy waited. She had known she would be unable to fool Penny, she just hoped she would be able to persuade her to keep the teasing to a minimum.

"So he planned it? You planned it?"

With a sigh Amy replied. "Sheldon had a change of clothes yes. He said he wanted to change and as Gavin had agreed to forward details of the prize to Sheldon by email he saw no sense in hanging around. You know what he is like for social niceties Penny its hardly a surprise, and as cute as he looked in that costume it is not practical for long periods of time. We came back here because he said the others were more likely to go back to his."

"Yes well we did and from what I remember it seemed all quiet across here!" Penny smiled. "I am not sure why you want to keep it so secretive. So you thought he looked cute huh!? What's going on Amy? Is there something between you?"

"No." Amy shock her head. "No there is nothing going on. Not how you mean anyway. But things are good with Sheldon right now. He is less intense, we have been getting on OK and he is even coping with my need for change. I didn't want the others teasing him making it awkward again. They had already started about my costume; Leonard said Sheldon was living out his fantasies through me. Penny my costume was my idea and Sheldon was uncomfortable with it as it was."

Penny moved closer to her friend patting her arm. "Ames its OK. We all want you and Sheldon to be friends again. You know we do. A happy Sheldon makes everyone's life easier. And the guys, well they will always tease him, you know that. But not to hurt him; and Leonard said the blush it induced was not from someone who had no clue what they were referring too."

Amy nodded but made no comment.

"You knew?" Penny asked.

"He said I looked sexy." It was Amy who was bushing now, she knew.

"And you were pleased?" Penny was gentle in her questioning now, never having expected the conversation to take this turn.

"Well I wasn't unhappy!" Amy muttered defensively, then composing herself added "it is just Sheldon never looked at me like that before, not really."

"Are you sure?" Penny questioned frowning. "I seem to remember he had quite a reaction at our prom!"

"Yes but that was down to push up bra's, make up and the occasion. Not me in just a lab coat and glasses."

"Maybe Leonard was right," Penny grinned, "maybe that really is where Sheldon's fantasies lie."

"What?"

"Well we all know science has been the main love of Sheldon's life, maybe now he has solved some of its mysteries and got the prize to prove it, he is able to see what he couldn't before. And you dressing as a scientist fits in with this love still."

Amy shook her head. "We are just friends. Look," changing the subject seemed far safer than continuing Pennys line of thought Amy decided, "if this Gavin comes through with his promise, and Sheldon's characters get published, Sheldon could be asked to create story lines too. He said he is going to ask for time off work if that happens so for a while at least science will be the last thing on his mind."

Penny smiled. "He must be excited. Leonard was talking to some of those suits from Marvel after you left and he said they were really impressed with the story board Sheldon had drawn. I hadn't realised he had put so much into it. Even Howard was forced to admit it was a great concept. Will Caltech be OK with him taking time off work?"

"Caltech will pretty much agree to whatever Sheldon wants right now." Amy smiled. "The timing is perfect for him. He is more worried what his mother will say?"

"Mary? Why? She is not exactly a fan of science is she."

"No, but she is a fan of telling her friends and family that her son is a big shot in the science world, and if he is not doing the job any more…."

"Amy, Sheldon will not leave science. It is his passion. Even I know there are things he will still want to achieve."

Amy smiled and nodded. "Yes but right now I honestly think a break will do him good. It is only recently I realised just how much the past year or so has taken out of him. How much he poured into his work. He actually admitted to me that a break would be welcome."

"Wow." Penny sighed. "I knew he had buried himself in work but I thought that was because-" she stopped suddenly realising what she had been about to say.

"Yes, he was avoiding thinking about me leaving him." Amy sipped at her wine. "What he achieved though it had been years of work and he was able to focus and accomplish so much in that one year, but he never really celebrated did he. Or took stock. He just went back to work. Maybe if he can work with the people at Marvel he will be able to unwind in a way that will recharge his batteries."

"You are worried about him aren't you?"

"A little. I feel guilty still too. But yes I am worried he will loose the love and passion he had for science because he has not had a chance to appreciate what he has achieved."

Sensing the tone of their conversation was making Amy sad, Penny grinned as an idea to cheer her friend up came to her, "Well lets do a little experiment of our own to see if I am right. I still say Sheldon thought you were sexy because he is finally realising life exists outside his office and lab. I suggest we put those boots back into action and test my theory."

Amy spent the next hour drinking wine and laughing at the various outlandish outfits Penny suggested she wear the next time she saw Sheldon. Finally drinking enough to agree to test the theory on the condition Penny and Bernadette joined in the experiment too.

73

"I thought you were working evenings." Sheldon smiled as he settled into the passenger seat next to Amy on Tuesday evening.

"I am, but Ricky is doing really well so we are now taking turns to do the night shift and it means I get a few evenings a week to myself."

"Well I am pleased you can join us tonight. Penny has been insufferable lately. She has been in contact with my sister and is trying to persuade her to come stay with me."

"She is? Why?"

"Oh Penny has some mad idea I am a lost soul now all my career goals have been achieved; she thinks Missy can help me. I pointed out to Penny that Missy has never had a goal in her life but it made no difference. And to make matters worse Missy is now talking about not only visiting but bringing her offspring with her. So not only will my apartment be turned into some black hole of clothes and make-up but it will have the accompanying soundtrack of babies wailing!"

"Sheldon I am sure it wont be that bad." Amy grinned. "When was this arranged? I only saw Penny at the weekend and she never mentioned it."

"Oh who knows. I was over there yesterday and she was quizzing me on my favourite scientist and comic book character, it was as if she was meeting me for the first time. When I pointed out the absurdity of her questioning and suggested it was her who should in fact be tested she sprung the surprise on me. I am hoping tonight I can talk some sense into her."

Amy frowned. The questioning about science and comic books Amy knew were part of Pennys scheme to test her theory, which made Amy uncomfortable enough, but to introduce Missy was strange to say the least. Amy resolved to find out exactly what Penny was up too.

73

"I see no logical explanation why dressing up will help you beat us." Sheldon repeated as he sat impatiently waiting for the girls to re-enter the room.

"Sheldon sweetie, sometimes you don't need logic. No you laid down a challenge and I accepted, the terms have been agreed now all you need to do is sit quietly, drink your strawberry quick and be patient."

Re-entering the bedroom Penny grinned. "We are so going to win this!"

"Penny I am not sure." Amy frowned.

"You look great Ames, stop worrying."

"Its easy for you to say you play these games all the time. I don't and on the few occasions I have well lets just say it was not a success."

"Its simple Amy. The game is pretty much a shoot-em up. You take aim and fire. Now normally I would agree we would be in a bad position but like this! Well lets just say we have the advantage."

Amy looked at her own reflection and grinned. After her chat with Sheldon she had spoken to Penny who had told her that Missy had actually called her. Penny had explained that she had invited Missy to come to LA because Sheldon's sister was hoping for a promotion and needed to visit the LA headquarters for an interview then have some real waitressing tests at the restaurant Penny had worked at for so long. Sheldon having the room spare now, and giving him the chance to bond with his nephew was just a bonus. When she knew Sheldon would put up as many barriers as he could muster Penny realised she could combine testing her theory on him finding Amy sexy, and getting him to agree to Missy's visit.

So now Amy found herself wearing bright yellow leggings, a short bright red dress with the flash logo and her high yellow heels. Penny stood behind her in a green outfit, not dissimilar to her own, with the green lantern logo on the front; whilst Bernadette in a sparkly red leotard, with a thick yellow belt and short green skirt.

"Robin?" Amy asked as Bernie slipped a thin eye mask over her head.

"Yes." Bernie grinned. "My Howie is gonna loose big tonight and I will get the kitchen remodel I have been aiming for. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner!"

"Well with Emily not here what exactly are you planning on doing to distract Raj?" Amy asked curiously.

"Grasshoppers!" Penny laughed. "He is so used to talking to us now without the aid of alcohol his tolerance levels will have dropped. By my calculations three drinks in and we have this thing won."

"So what are you planning on getting Leonard to agree too?" Bernadette asked curiously.

"Nothing. Yet! But it never hurts to have a few in the bank… OK you ladies ready?"

As they entered the room Amy was not sure what was louder, the gasp from Howard as he saw his wife, or the glass smashing as it slipped through Sheldon's fingers the minute his eyes saw Amy.

Maybe, Amy thought, maybe Penny was right. Perhaps Sheldon was not so immune after all.

73

"It was underhand." Sheldon muttered as he sat in the passenger seat on their way back to Los Robles avenue a few hours later. "Underhand and sneaky."

"Sheldon you agreed the terms and you lost." Amy pointed out calmly. "I am sure a short visit from your sister won't be so bad."

"Hmmpph." Sheldon grumbled. By the time they reached the fourth floor landing Sheldon's grumbling had turned to anger. "You sided with Penny! Amy I thought we were friends'."

"What exactly did I do Sheldon that was so bad?"

"You know what you did."

As he opened his apartment door Amy followed him.

"Actually I don't. You see Sheldon I have known you for over 6 years. In that time both of us have worn costumes on various occasions. Tonight I wore a costume and played a video game, both things you enjoy and have never objected to in the past, so I am not sure what crime it is you think I have committed."

"You wore…. You looked…." Sheldon trailed off.

"You would have prefered it if I had wore The Green Lantern costume? Or Robin?"

"Amy stop!" Slamming a bottle of water in front of her Sheldon paced the room. "It is bad enough I have an image of you dressed as The Flash in my head without adding to it. I will have trouble sleeping as it is."

"You didn't like the costume?" Amy was pretty certain she knew the answer but curiosity made her push him to confirm.

"Yes I liked it!" Sheldon all but shouted at her.

"Which did you prefer. The Flash or my lab coat?" Amy knew she was teasing him but she was now curious as to whether Penny had been right all along. Seeing Sheldon close his eyes and take a deep breath before answering told her enough but she was shocked when he whispered,

"Both. I liked them both."

Smiling Amy stood and walked to where Sheldon had paused in his circuits of the room. Stretching up Amy kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sheldon."

Without waiting for a reply Amy crossed the hall leaving Sheldon to ponder anew at the confusing actions of women.

73

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I hope 2016 finds everyone well. I will first offer my grovelling apologies for the length of time it has taken me to update.**

 **Sorry ;-)**

 **I have got the next chapter and a half almost ready though, so I am hoping this will convince you to stick with me. I will try harder this year I promise! AS 2015 finished so well for the ShAmy I feel compelled to make things right for them here too. Who doesn't love a happy ShAmy right!**

 **A x**


	15. Chapter 15

A banging on the door the following morning startled Sheldon out of his already restless sleep. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to the door. He knew it would not be Amy this early, they were not due to leave for work for another hour yet. When he opened the door to reveal his sister, a young infant balanced on her hip and a case at her side, he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped rudely, moving to let her in, then glancing into the hall to see if his mother was there also.

"Now now Shelly, is that anyway to greet your sister." Thrusting the child at him she shrugged the bag from her shoulder and took off her jacket before retrieving the baby and sitting on the spot she knew very well was his. His raised eyebrow and head jolt had her shifting instantly with a grin before she patted the space she had just vacated. "Sit, tell me all the news."

"Missy, what is going on?" Sheldon demanded, still standing, glaring down at her. "You arrive totally unannounced as if it is an everyday occurrence."

"I am not unannounced, Penny told you I was coming Shelly, I know she did. I got an early flight is all. Thought we would surprise you"

Sighing, Sheldon sat down, knowing there was no escape and the quicker he got to the reason for Missy's sudden appearance the sooner he had a chance of solving whatever dilemma she had landed herself in this time and getting rid of her. He was aware of Missy staring at him from the sofa and was thankful when the child, who had so far been silent, suddenly let out a wail drawing Missy's attention away from him.

"Shh, shh." She comforted jiggling the baby on her knee. "Shelly could you bring me a jug of warm water, your nephew here has decided he can no longer wait to be offered a warm beverage and would like milk now!"

Grabbing the kettle and filling a jug he had retrieved from under the sink Sheldon took the bottle Missy handed him and stood watching the second hand on his watch tick round while the milk warmed. As he wiped down the bottle and went to hand it to his sister he was shocked when she instead handed him the baby and said "You do it, I need to use the bathroom."

As she hastily exited the room Sheldon settled back into the sofa and began talking to the child who was impatiently squawking for his food.

"Hush now," Sheldon said firmly as he uncapped the bottle and tested the temperature. Moving the little boy to a more comfortable position Sheldon offered him the bottle and was rewarded with two chubby hands grasping his own as he placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. Silence, broken only by the soft gulping swallows of the child, allowed Sheldon to get over the shock of his sisters sudden appearance. Closing his eyes as he braced himself for the barrage of questions he was about to face, he was surprised when Missy's voice filled his ears saying "Thanks Shelly." in a soft tone. Sitting next to him she asked "Are you OK?" He nodded slowly and looking at his sister saw not the mocking gaze he had expected but genuine concern.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

She grinned "Well I have been offered a new job. It may not be some high and mighty, fancy teaching job like yours, but a waitress earns an honest wage and …."

"Fudruckers is hardly a career!" Sheldon snipped.

"No but I am not working there any more. No, I have a job in Houston. At the Cheesecake Factory!" Missy grinned proudly.

Sheldon snorted.

"Hush now Shelly. It means a stable wage and hours to suit that little man there. We are looking to move into our own house too, so that little one can have a room of his own." She gazed fondly at her son.

"And Brody is OK with that, you working?"

"You sound like momma! Of course he is OK with it, why shouldn't he be?"

"Because you have a child. Don't you want to stay home with him?"

"Sheldon, can you remember how frustrated momma used to get cooped up in the house all day with us? How she would start hollering at dad when he walked through the door because she had not had another adult to talk to all day; I don't want to be like that. It may not be exciting or win prizes, but it will be a job and I want to do it. So I am visiting a restaurant here and one in Dallas. I could have gone to New York instead but I knew you would have been mad to miss the chance to baby sit that little bundle of fun." She grinned as she watched the baby push the bottle away and make a grab for Sheldon's shirt. The yellow sleeves under the purple t shirt soon firmly in his grasp, his pulled himself up and reached for Sheldon's nose causing Sheldon to flinch and Missy to giggle.

"I am not baby sitting!" Sheldon said firmly, removing the small hand which was now pulling at his lip distorting his voice and making what he had hoped was a firm statement sound like a whimper.

"It will only be for a few hours," Missy soothed pulling the baby away onto her lap. "I had hoped we could stay overnight, but I can see momma's suggestion of a few days is much more sensible. You can tell me all about how things are now Amy is back. Momma is worried and talking about coming to visit you herself!"

"That wont be necessary!" Sheldon muttered. "Although I am beginning to suspect Penny has already filled you in on all the details of my private life."

"Listen Shelly, let me settled Isaac down and you can tell me all about it."

As Sheldon watched Missy go back towards the bedrooms he couldn't help but smile. When he had heard she had called her son Isaac, Sheldon was delighted. Sure his mother thought it was after some character from her beloved bible, but he knew his suggestion to name the boy after Isaac Newton had been the real reason for his nephews first class name. Now maybe he would be able to see if any of his own genetic superiority had been passed on vis his twins DNA. Sheldon returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the beverages he had abandoned in favour of Isaac milk. Maybe Missy being here was not so bad. She had not met Amy so would be slightly less bias than any of their friends.

Once Missy had returned she looked closely at her brother, sat in his pyjamas, looking uncharacteristically rumpled and tired. "Are you OK Sheldon. You look tired. Is it Amy? Things are no better?"

"We are getting on OK. We are friends now." Sheldon admitted before Missy had a chance to ask.

"So she is back for good?" Missy asked calmly, a little shocked Sheldon was willing to talk about Amy. She had been fully expecting to have to bully the details out of him. "Penny said she lives across the hall now, is that not awkward?"

"Penny _does_ report back to you!" Sheldon squeaked indignantly, then composing himself said defensively "I don't need you all interfering. Things are OK, I told you. We are friends. We drive to work together, sometimes we eat together…."

Seeing his sisters grin and raised eyebrows he shut up quickly, grabbing the phone from the table next to him.

"Amy, I'm sorry it is so early." He glared again at Missy. "I just wanted to inform you I will not be requiring a ride this morning. No no everything is fine. At least it was. Missy is here." Listening to Amy then agreeing to call later Sheldon replaced the phone and turned to his sister.

"That's great Shelly, thanks for agreeing..."

"You left me no choice!" Sheldon muttered then grabbing the remote and turning on the TV Sheldon effectively drew the conversation to a close. The siblings sat quietly, neither really focused on the screen, but the familiarity of having his sister back next to him led Sheldon to realise he was happy she had turned up this morning; looking at her he said. "I think you will do just fine at any job you take on." He patted her hand before adding "but if that boy in there shows any sign at all of scientific prowess, I am taking over!"

73

The crying woke him. When his noise cancelling headphones failed to dull the piercing wail Sheldon got out of bed and stormed into his ex room-mates bedroom to find his sister pacing up and down jiggling the sobbing infant.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sheldon demanded grabbing the child who had momentarily stopped crying at the sudden appearance of his uncle.

"He wont stop crying!" Missy stated needlessly.

"No, nor would I if you kept bouncing me around." Then turning without a word Sheldon took the child away.

For a few seconds Missy contemplated following to see what Sheldon was going to do, but safe in the knowledge her son had been fed and changed she decided to make the most of the opportunity, and shut the door behind them and getting back into bed.

Sheldon meanwhile had stated firmly "It is sleep time now Isaac. You will never be able to function tomorrow without the required rem sleep, so hush." Laying the child on his back, in a position identical to the one he favoured himself, he firmly tucked the blankets around him then climbed onto the bed and adopted an identical position.

It was like this that Missy found them the next morning.

"Come in sugar, you must be Amy. Penny has told me so much about you."

Amy hesitated, glancing at her watch. "Hello." She smiled, "Is Sheldon ready?"

Sheldon appeared behind Missy carrying Isaac who was grinning toothily on seeing his mother. Reaching for her son she began cooing and singing as she bounced her way back to the bedroom to get him ready for the day, calling for Sheldon to heat some water. Already having the task in hand he glanced at Amy.

"Well? Out with it? I am sure you have some quip about being landed with the baby."

Amy frowned at his snappy tone and watched as Sheldon took his cereal and settled down to watch Dr Who. "Sheldon? Are you intending to stay home today too?"

Sheldon nodded as he continued to watch the screen.

"Shelly! Don't be rude!" Missy said re-entering the room and reached to turn of the TV. "Amy I apologise for my brother, although I know you are aware of his many bad habits, today though is my fault. Sheldon has said he will stay home to look after my son again as I have another interview. I thought he would have called you."

Sheldon sniggered "Yeah, who would have thought the interview process to be a waitress was so intense." Then noticing Amy glaring his smiled faded. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I was woken in the night by my nephew and my disturbed rest means I am not functioning this morning."

"I can see that." Amy grinned. "Do you need me to let them know at work?"

"No its OK. Once Missy arrived yesterday I booked the next few days off, I meant to inform you but then Isaac and I got to playing with my legos and I got distracted."

"OK, well I had better leave you to it or I will be late. Nice meeting you." Amy smiled at Missy and turned to the door.

"You too sugar, hey, if you are not working tonight why don't you join me and Penny. It would be nice to get to know you."

Muttering she would see Amy hastily made her way down to her car.

73

"Amy come on, we haven't been to a bar in ages. And Missy has come all this way..."

Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry bestie, but I meant it when I said I had work to do, and I have to be in the lab early tomorrow."

"OK the timing isn't ideal," Penny agreed "but we can still have fun. You will love Missy, she is nothing like Sheldon! And Bernie has already taken Howard to Sheldon's so she can help Missy settle the baby. It is all arranged. We could come to yours and it can be a proper girly sleep over."

Amy hesitated. Sensing this Penny continued, "you don't have to drink, and you can leave us in the morning we will tidy up."

Guessing Penny had a whole list of arguments up her sleeve Amy knew it was easier to give in, so agreeing and saying goodbye Amy began to tidy her work away.

"And you really think working at the Cheesecake Factory is a good move?" Penny frowned at Missy, unable to believe anyone would want to work there let alone see it as a way up.

"Look sugar, I know for you it was a way to pay bills while you waited for an acting job, but I seriously love it!" Missy grinned and both Penny and Bernadette stared at her disbelievingly. "I tell you what" she grinned "I am doing a trial shift tomorrow, come let me serve you, it will be nice for me having some friendly faces and you can see how I do and give me some advise."

Beside her Amy who had until now been quiet snorted. Missy turned to her. "What?" She asked. So far she had been unable to make out what she thought of the woman everyone else seem to love.

"I'm sorry it is just I am not sure these are the best people to be giving you advise on waitressing!"

"Hey!" Penny exclaimed while Bernie shrugged and nodded, conceding Amy may have a point.

"No if you want real critical feedback you should invite your brother."

Now it was Penny's turn to snort. "Ames you heard her, she wants this job. If her nut bag of a brother is there she is likely to get banned from every cheesecake factory in the country, especially if it is known they are related."

"Really?" Amy looked mildly amused, "yet you were his neighbour and notoriously bad as a waitress yet your ability to calm him by you mere presence and get his order right kept you in the job far longer than lets face it should have been allowed!"

At Bernie smirk and the challenge in Amy's eyes Missy began to see the spark that would have attracted her brother to this otherwise mousey looking girl. She was not afraid to voice her opinion, and was prepared to back it up, even if she knew it would be unpopular.

Turning to address her Missy said "You make a good point Amy, but I cant see Sheldon agreeing to be my guinea pig just to secure a job."

"No maybe not, but to get his apartment back and a child free zone will certainly appeal to him I'm sure." Amy pointed out dryly.

"Oh you say that Amy," Penny grinned, "but from the picture Missy showed me of Sheldon and Isaac I am not so sure."

Seeing Amy frown at this Penny grabbed her phone and retrieved the picture of Sheldon asleep, with the baby in an identical position next to him.

"Oh my!" Bernie gasped unable to hold back her laugh as she handed the phone to Amy. Amy's face was unmoving though as she studied the picture.

"He would make a good daddy," Missy said gently before adding "Shelly still loves you sugar."

"I cannot comment of his qualities as a father, but Yes, I know in his own way Sheldon holds feelings of affection for me that he has not held for another female. But I need to decide if that is enough."

"But Amy you waited so long and things are better between you now."

"Yes and that's my point too. I waited. I have waited a long time, yet I was seemingly not much further forward." Seeing the 3 women all move to disprove her statement she continued. "Oh yes we saw each other more regularly, we kissed and occasionally had sleepovers, but I think even he would be unable to deny all of these steps only occurred because I have, in various situations, backed him into a corner."

"Amy, I may not know you very well but I do know my brother, and believe me nothing he does is because he is backed into a corner."

Amy shrugged. "He would never have consented to kissing if I hadn't got him on that train then demanded he pay attention to me rather than some nuisance train spotter he befriended."

"Really? You don't think he could have spent the whole evening arguing you were wrong, that you had forced his hand and therefore made any form of romantic obligation void? As you pointed out, he managed for years previously; why would one night be any different. And even if he was just proving a point you added more kissing to this infamous agreement and I know for a fact he doesn't get out his notary stamp if he doesn't think he is gonna benefit. Look sugar, he may have let you think you were winning these little battles, but I am sure really he was as excited to be moving things forward as you were."

"She is right Amy. Leonard and I both teased him about the fact it was tradition to loose your virginity on prom night and Leonard said he was so jittery he had to assure him he was kidding, but Sheldon seemed happy to consider it as a possibility."

Missy watched emotions cross the face of the nervous looking woman before her and was very tempted to tell her that in fact the man she considered unmoving had not only intended proposing but had a ring. She was not totally convinced however that the reason for Amy's behaviour was all she was making out.

"Maybe _you_ _r_ feelings changed in the year you were away!" she said provocatively.

"No!" Amy said without hesitation and in total honesty. "Not for Sheldon anyway. Just to how my life was. I don't want to go back to how it was. Things are different now better."

"So maybe you need Sheldon to tell you how he really feels, admit he wants more than a friendship or meeting of minds. Because I am telling you Amy he does."

Amy shrugged. "I don't believe he told you that. We are friends now that's all."

"He didn't need too, he is my brother. I know what he told you but he was not woken by Isaac, he was already awake, and from the state of him when I arrived he hadn't slept much the night before either. He loves you Amy; he is just not sure you wont reject him again. So maybe the problem isn't Sheldon but you?"

Missy looked at Penny and Bernadette before standing "I'm sorry Penny I am gonna go check on my son and my brother." and without another word left all 3 women staring after her stunned.

"I thought you said she was fun!" Amy muttered.

"Amy maybe she is worried for her brother. We are all worried for the pair of you. Was Missy right? Is the problem you?"

Amy shrugged. "I had a plan. If I am honest I never expected to fall in love. As a child I expected to work in a lab and become a famous scientist like Marie Curie, without the handsome husband.

Then I met Sheldon and I realised I could have it all. The science and the man. I made the 5 year plan and part of me thought I really could have it all.

But while Sheldon may love me, he doesn't need my plan. He doesn't need marriage and children. His dream has always been science. Me, well I am just trying to figure out what I want now. Its different now."

"No!" Bernie looked angry. "Look I have not known Sheldon as long as Penny sure, but I do know how in the past year, 6 months even, he has changed in so many ways. You left town a year ago and he dealt with the pressure and the fact things were changing, but right now he is sat across the hall babysitting for his sister. His girlfriend has, in his mind left him, and yes to him you are just his friend now. It is what you said you wanted. But we all saw him looking at you at Stewart's, that wasn't lust it was love. And his face when he saw you in that flash costume. How he functioned the rest of the evening was a miracle! You know how he feels Amy."

Amy nodded. A small part of her wanted to say she felt the same but they were in a good place, she didn't want to loose him again by pushing things to fast.

The door opening and Missy reappearing made Amy focus on the present, "Hey," she smiled, a little surprised Missy had come back.

Missy smiled and sat down on the floor "I'm sorry OK." She looked directly at Amy. "I am so used to having to stick up for Shelly, I forget sometimes he is a grown man and can stand up for himself. Our whole childhood I felt I had to defend him form people bullying him because he was misunderstood."

"I am not bullying him!" Amy said hurt that they would think this of her.

"I know." Missy nodded "I also know, more than most, how frustrating Shelly can be. But just now I walked across the hall and found 4 grown men all sat on the floor watching Barney the purple dinosaur. While Isaac was bobbing about to the song, they were pointing out the scientific inaccuracies of Barney being able to move and dance like he was. When I pointed out to Sheldon Isaac was too young to care he said it was never too young to learn."

Penny sniggered while Amy nodded "Well he has a point."

"Next they will be teaching him the elements song." Missy muttered. "Sheldon seems determined to establish whether or not my child has inherited his so called genius. I just hope he has some of my social skills!"

"Is Sheldon testing him?" Amy asked curiously.

"Not so you would notice, but I know Sheldon, he is making notes and that is never good."

"I wouldn't worry too much. Sheldon is a physicist primarily, so his ability to stay focused on any task outside of his own field is limited. If you really want to determine Isaac IQ, the areas of high ability, I have some tests I used on Ricky."

"Ricky is Amy's rest monkey!" Penny laughed seeing Missy confused expression.

"Nobody is testing my son with some monkey tests!" Missy looked horrified. "They would do that?" She looked at Penny who was grinning.

"Oh yeah. When these two first met they spoke about having a child just to create some superior race or something."

"Sheldon said he wanted kids?" Bernadette looked shocked, "Damn. I had assumed he would be on my side in the whole kids front."

At Missy's questioning look she said "Howie wants children, I don't. I had hoped when the conversation came up again I could use what I thought would be Sheldon's arguments to back up my own. Right now it is only the thought of changing dirty diapers that is keeping the whole thing at bay, but I caught a glimpse at Howie's invention notebook the other day and he is working on some robot..." her voice trailed off lost in her own thoughts while Missy grinned.

"Well I would say all 4 of them are naturals from what I have seen. That picture I took this morning, well I had been trying to calm Isaac for 30 minutes. It took Sheldon 30 seconds! And you saw the evidence. The pair of them slept soundly all night. Me, I spent the night with my ear to the wall waiting for the screams for help."

"As long as the don't get out the trains set you will be fine." Amy said seriously.

Penny laughed "Yeah or the legos."

"Momma warned me it was a mistake bringing Isaac, they have introduced the Lego already!" Missy muttered, "she had obviously thought it through more than me."

"Well while the boys are happy playing I say we open some more wine and let them get on with it." Penny laughed standing to get another bottle.

The conversation drifted between Missy's life in Texas and her dreams of a bigger house, to Penny's fascination with her desire to be a waitress.

As it grew later Amy looked at her watch. "I should be going to bed, I need to be in the lab at 6." She said rising slowly.

"Ames just one more drink." Penny pleaded.

"We said it would be a girly sleepover right?" Missy grinned

"Do you not need to go tend to you son?" Amy asked slightly shocked Missy was so comfortable leaving the small child with her brother.

Missy shrugged. "I will go check if they need anything, but I'm telling you Shelly has it covered."

"Lets all go check!" Bernadette said suddenly. "I want to make sure Howie is not getting any ideas."

So fuelled by wine the women made their way to the door, Amy however sat back down.

"Amy, come on." Missy beckoned.

"No it is OK, I will stay here and get my stuff ready for work."

"Look sugar, if my suspicions are correct Sheldon will be too busy fussing over Isaac to want worry about what we have been doing or talking about." Seeing her still hesitate Missy went back towards Amy, "Come on. He is OK about it I promise. Who knows maybe he agrees with you?" Even as she said the words Missy knew they were untrue, but she also wanted Amy to see this other side of Sheldon. His group of friends obviously meant a lot to him and she knew that Amy meant more than just a friend. Maybe her being here could help.

Slowly nodding Amy trailed after Missy. The sight that greeted her in 4a made her laugh. Sheldon was sat on the floor, having propped Isaac amongst some cushions that she was guessing were from Leonard's room judging by the disgruntled look on his room mates face. Around Isaac though, Sheldon had set up a train track. He had Sheldon's conductors hat balanced on his head and every time Sheldon blew his train whistle the baby jumped then giggled.

"Amy, hi!" Sheldon grinned ignoring completely the other women who had entered. "Come see what Isaac can do, he would give that monkey a run for his money!"

Moving into the room towards the baby Amy missed the smiles her friends exchanged. Settling down next to Sheldon they were soon arguing over suitable testing methods.

"Meemaw was right." Missy sighed. "Together they make the other whole. We just need them to see it."

73

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and messages on the last chapter. I am sorry I did not reply but the website was not letting me play! :-(


End file.
